


The Bunny

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Y el tipo del café. AU ~ Buscando un trabajo para poder pagar la universidad, Lucy Heartfilia nunca se imaginó que encontraría el amor en aquel bar de la calle "Beso insípido" y menos usando un traje de coneja. [SHORT-FIC ~ GajeelxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chica conejo

Buscó los clasificados en el periódico que había comprado por la mañana. No era como si todos los días hiciera eso (refiriéndose a comprar el periódico), pero esta vez, Lucy Heartfilia necesitaba urgentemente un trabajo de al menos medio tiempo. No pensó que los problemas con el dinero fueran a agravarse cuando entró a la universidad, estaba bien carecer de algunas cosas pero no podía dejar que sus estudios se fueran por un hoyo. Mucho menos pedir a su padre que le enviara dinero, pagara todas sus deudas y ni pensar en que la volviera a llevar a vivir con él. Ya no quería compartir el mismo techo con papá, porque eso simplemente no encajaba en sus planes.

Ella caminaba despistadamente, con los ojos clavados en las muchas letras impresas con tinta negra en aquel periódico, leyendo rápidamente, saltándose todo aquel anuncio que contuviera las palabras "experiencia", "mayor a veinte años" o "es importante que no sea rubia". Demonios, era que ella no adquiría experiencia en nada a sus dieciocho años de edad, luciendo su blonda cabellera, ¡pero qué clase de trabajo es en donde no se aceptan rubias! Estaba por llamar al número telefónico que marcaba el aviso y sólo por joderles la existencia iba a pedir, rogar o incluso amenazar por obtener dicho trabajo, engañándolos al decir que su color es chocolate. Pero abortó la misión al leer las letritas que advertían: "contrato individual", estaba perdida si se quedaba con el empleo: usaría una castaña y artificial peluca durante al menos un año de su vida trabajando en sepa qué cosa. Suspiró después de concluir con su cine mental en donde se proyectaban cosas horribles siempre que una maligna sensación le recorría el cuerpo. Arrugó el alargado papel entre sus manos y a punto de tomar el metro, un hombre pasó como todo un corredor al costado izquierdo de ella. El golpe lo recibió directo en la mano, provocando que el café cappuccino que había comprado en la tienda que abre las 24 horas, cayera junto con el vaso. El líquido marrón manchó las ropas de la chica, esparciendo algunas gotas hasta sus blanquecinas botas. Pasó el ardor que su femenina piel sintió, pero no toleró que su calzado preferido se arruinara. Hizo puño la mano y torciendo boca dijo:

—Perfecto —con un obvio tono sarcástico y frunciendo el ceño.

Esperó a que el siguiente transporte color naranja llegara desplazándose en sus negras vías. Mientras, sacaba de su bolsa un pañuelo para así limpiarse un poco y evitar que la gente dejara de mirarla. Cuando terminó, el metro había llegado, abriendo sus puertas; así las personas empujaron hasta arrastrarla hasta el interior de él. ¿No se suponía el sábado es uno de los más tranquilos días en la ciudad? Al encontrarse casi encerrada entre un par de hombres con trajes se sintió fuera de lugar. Quiso moverse tratando de escurriese entre la multitud pero un hombre giró quién sabe con qué intenciones, y así un café negro salió volando dando a parar justo en la cabeza de la rubia.

—Odio el café —murmuró, ignorando las disculpas del hombre—. Definitivamente, odio el café.

Llegó a su destino milagrosamente no apestando a café o peor que un pastel mal hecho. Y para ello, primero tuvo que parar a hacer todo lo posible para asearse, sin embargo, no es como si el jabón líquido de la estación y un perfume frutal sirvieran de mucho; y después secarse el cabello, parándose frente a un ventilador que estaba de oferta en una tienda de electrodomésticos.

Suspiró al mirar la hora en su teléfono. Aquello la había retrasado tres horas y en vez de llegar a las 12 hrs. como había planeado, llegó a las 15. Pero bien, a todo esto ¿a dónde era que llegó? Basta decir que a un posible trabajo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Olvidó todos los incidentes que le ocurrieron, dibujó su mejor cara y entró al lugar, escuchando un maullido de gato como "timbre" que anuncia la visita de alguien. Lucy arqueó una ceja al instante, dudando si en realidad era una buena elección ir ahí.

—¡Bienvenida! —sonó una suave voz—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Una bella chica se acercó a la rubia, ésta vestía un bonito vestido blanco con azul, un azul tal profundo como su corto cabello. Mantenía una delicada sonrisa, luciendo perfecta con la tez de leche que tenía.

—Eh… yo —Lucy pestañeó—, ¡ah! He venido por el anuncio del periódico. Dice que solicitan a alguien que use sus vestidos para hacer promoción a la tienda, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo.

No era el mejor trabajo y la paga no era tan maravillosa como quería que fuera pero obtener dinero por tan sólo cambiar de atuendo tal vez cada dos horas sonaba fácil.

—Oh, lo siento —respondió la chica—, el trabajo ya lo ha obtenido una mujer que ha venido hace dos horas.

Ok. Esto quebraba la esperanza que vivía en la Heartfilia. No quiso aceptar lo que la señorita le había dicho. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado palideciéndose hasta quedar como crema, y no era capaz de moverse un centímetro hasta que algo dentro de ella hizo un sonoro sonido semejante a un "click". Apretó los dientes, la cara se le coloreó de rojo y estando a punto de explotar como todo un volcán, una mujer salió entre unas telas del fondo, vistiendo un curioso traje de gato que mostraba a detalle cada curva que esa joven tenía. No fue la belleza con la que esa chica se mostró lo que impactó a Lucy, tampoco el hecho de que esas orejas que traía puestas en la cabeza complementaban el disfraz, sin olvidar los guantes y la alargada cola de peluche. Ni el felino rostro que pintaba. No. Sino ese cine mental que nuevamente la absorbía. ¿Por qué se imagina a ella metida en ese traje de gatita, meneando las caderas a media calle? ¡Por qué!

—¿Señorita?

¡No estaba estudiando derecho para nada! ¿Acaso exhibir tu figura de tal sensual manera era legal?

—¡Ah! —gritó la rubia una vez la función de su cabeza terminó.

—Juvia no entiende lo que le pasa, señorita.

—¡Hey, Juvia! Me queda bien, ¿no? —quiso saber la chica de cabellos escarlata—. ¿Ya es momento de que salga? —decía con un brillante rostro.

La aludida asintió. Juntó sus manos mientras iba por un gran cartel en forma de pescado que tenía escrito "Pasad a ver, es gratis". Al entregarle eso a la pelirroja, Juvia le echó un vistazo más y la miró con total aprobación; es así que la muchacha salió como si nada a posar frente a la tienda.

—Ella es la chica que obtuvo el empleo —informó Juvia—. En verdad lo siento. ¿Buscaban algún trabajo de este tipo?

Los ojos de Lucy se habían vuelto una gruesa línea negra y la boca un cuadrilátero irregular de la que se desprendía algo así como el resto de su alma. En sus mejillas podían notarse un poco de tono carmesí que no quería desaparecer por completo. Tenía que responder a la pregunta de la chica, y tardó unos cuantos segundos para pensar las cosas. ¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Juvia le daría trabajo como chica panda, oso, mono? Ese trabajo no lo creyó tan fácil al enterarse de lo que en realidad era. ¿Y si decía que no? ¡Otra vez a buscar algún anuncio en los clasificados de cada día a ver si en uno de ellos querían a las rubias! Tampoco estaba contando con tiempo de sobra, los días transcurren rápido y sumando el tiempo que usa para la universidad se estaba quedando con menos efectivo a cada segundo que respiraba. Y eso que no se debe pagar por el oxígeno.

—No —contestó, arrojando todo a la basura.

Y al momento, sintió cómo una enorme piedra caía en su cráneo. No se había dicho tonta desde esa vez que aceptó ir a una cena con Loke Leo hace dos años. Cena que pagó ella y cena que no fue nada divertida.

—¿Sí? Porque he oído que a cuatro calles de aquí hay un bar que solita una mesera.

Eso que fue algo tan celestial que antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la chica de cabellos azules, se limpió una lágrima que salía de su achocolatado ojo izquierdo.

—¡En serio! ¡Gracias Juvia! ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, Lucy sonrió con un peculiar brillo cubriendo sus orbes.

—Sí. La edad mínima que piden es dieciocho y es un trabajo de medio tiempo —explicó Juvia.

—¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! —dijo, tomando las manos de la chica, agradeciendo sinceramente—. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió mientras se retiraba por la puerta, lista para salir y conseguir ese trabajo.

Y ya afuera, lo último que se oyó fue:

—¡Hasta luego chica gato!

—¡Miau!

..

Lucy corrió, alegre de tener una opción más. ¡Aún no terminaba el día! Estaban a punto de marcar las 16 hrs. en el reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos y aunque no sabía nada sobre el horario de aquel establecimiento no le importaba si incluso era necesario esperar hasta la noche. Sólo rezaba porque alguien no lo haya aceptado antes o el lugar pareciera de mala muerte o algo peor que el traje de abeja que se imaginaba -estaba segura- Juvia escondía por ahí, le pareciera infinitamente mejor.

Pasando el número de calles que habían dicho a Lucy, una vez parada delante del bar, a través del cristal miró que el lugar lucía normal. Desde ver la fachada pintada de cobrizo y el amigable nombre que sonaba interesante a Lucy fue fácil gustarle. Incluso dentro de él se podían divisar mujeres que bebían felices algún tipo de líquido. Una sonrisita apareció por sí sola y justo al entrar un hombre de cabellos azules la recibió.

—Bienvenida, señorita.

El sujeto tenía un tatuaje tojo bajo el ojo derecho y eso no le importó a la Heartfilia en lo absoluto. Él aparentaba ser un buen tipo en su limpio traje de mozo. Nada mal. A Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos y casi el cabello de tan bonito que era el sitio. Las mesas eran redondas, hechas de madera, y las sillas tenían un toque tan sofisticado que le habían encantado. Incluso el decorado en las paredes la sonrojaban, pero debía regresar a la realidad en donde tenía que tener presente que ella no iba ahí a disfrutar sino a buscar trabajo.

—Eh, lo siento, pero —interrumpió al joven que la recibió—, estoy aquí porque busco trabajo.

—Ah, ya veo —él sonrió tranquilamente—. Por aquí, por favor —extendió una mano hacia una dirección, invitándola a pasar primero.

—Sí —Lucy asintió apenada; y caminó.

Segundos después, el muchacho del tatuaje abrió una puerta, volvió a pedir a Lucy que pasara y una vez dentro de la habitación una masculina voz se oyó:

—¿Qué sucede, Jellal?

"Así que su nombre es Jellal".

—Esta chica ha venido por el empleo.

—Ya veo.

"Sí, sí. Por favor".

—Eh, a-así es. Me han dicho que necesitan a alguien que trabaje medio tiempo y… —hablaba Lucy, nerviosa, con ganas de salir por la puerta.

—Primero tengo que ver si eres apropiada para el trabajo —dijo la voz de antes.

¿Quién demonios era como para hablar así? Bien, primero no debía descartar la posibilidad de que en ese lugar estaban chalados o en malos tratos con la mafia rusa. Esa silla frente a ella la ponía nerviosa, elevando su nivel de miedo y cobardía. ¿Por qué no volteaba su silla? ¿Es que acaso pensaba hablar todo el tiempo así? Lucy decidió aprovechar el silencio creado para mencionar sus habilidades, aptitudes y etcétera. Pero antes de separar los labios, tan siquiera dándole tiempo de captar, la silla giró rápidamente y un musculoso hombre estaba frente a ella, viéndola de pies a cabeza, enfocando la mirada en sus atributos y piernas. Era rubio, de una altura de muchos centímetros más que ella, ojos verdosos, con una marcada cicatriz de rayo bajo el ojo derecho y unos audífonos de punta. Y usaba sin hacer uso de las mangas, un abrigo negro con algún tipo de felpa en los bordes. Se sintió intimidada con aquellos ojos demasiado fijos en ella, y previniendo algo desagradable cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, retrocediendo levemente. Empezó a sentir un calorcito en las mejillas, pues parecía que ese tipo se la quería comer o desnudar, dándole un nuevo ticket al cine mental de Lucy.

—¿Q-q-qué…?

—Mm, bien —sentenció el rubio—. Te quedas con el empleo.

Esas palabras fueron magníficas. A la blonda le valió un cacahuate que la hayan visto tan apetitosa en esos últimos cinco minutos. ¡Ya tenía empleo! Sin siquiera pensar en que posiblemente su jefe era todo un pervertido que busca meseras meramente ardientes. Porque hasta ella misma sabía que algo bueno iba a salir de tener tanta curva, ¿no? Y si no era mostrarse en las calles, era atendiendo amables y felices clientes durante cuatro horas.

Cuando el sujeto de los audífonos se alejó y ya estaba por un escritorio, Lucy celebró en silencio mientras era observaba por un el chico de cabello azul. Él sonrió, extrañado de tan feliz actitud que la rubia mostraba.

—Empezarás a trabajar desde mañana.

Domingo. ¿Eso estaba en sus planes? En realidad no lo había pensando ni por error. ¿Resulta que hasta los "Sunday funday" se irán a la mierda por la mitad? Estaba por reclamar, pero después de hablar seriamente con el hombre, le dijera datos, etcétera de tú-trabajadora, yo-patrón, y se aclararan todas las dudas de Lucy, al final, cuando ella se enteró de la paga que obtendría por cada mes, casi le fallan las piernas de tanta emoción y ansias que sentía.

—¿Q-qué? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Todo eso será mi paga? —con unos ojitos que parecían estrellas, casi se lanza a abrazar al primero que se venía en frente.

—Así es —contestó, sonando algo arrogante—. Jellal te dará tu uniforme, espero que mañana llegues puntual, niña.

—¡Sí! Gracias, Laxus —con una bonita sonrisa, se despidió de su nuevo jefe.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, Jella ya había salido antes que ella para ir por lo que sería su nuevo atuendo cada vez que pisara ese genial establecimiento (como decidió llamarlo desde ahora). Miró la barra, era amplia y lucía tan brillante que estaba segura esa capa de barniz era igual de costosa que la madera. Decidió esperar al hombre del tatuaje sentada en uno de tantos taburetes vacíos en esa parte del bar. ¿Y si festejaba con algo como una Piña Colada? Sólo una no hace daño, y ya que su economía estaba por mejorar quiso darse el lujo.

Pero, ¿dónde demonios estaba el barman?

No había nadie tras la barra, había muchos meseros detrás de Lucy, en el otro lado del establecimiento, pero ahí, ni un alma.

—Vale, si no quieren mi dinero…

—¡Lucy! —una voz la llamó, logrando tener la atención de la aludida.

—Jellal —musitó feliz.

—Aquí está la ropa que debes usar. Perdón que haya tardado —se disculpó mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel.

—Tranquilo. Ahora debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

—Sí —le regaló una sonrisa—, cuidado.

Entonces Lucy caminó hacia la puerta, dejando a un curioso Jellal que quería saber cómo Lucy vestiría ese traje que le había entregado. En eso, notó la barra totalmente desatendida y dijo:

—¿Y en dónde se metió él?

La rubia caminó a la salida de aquel lugar, con calma lo atravesó hasta sentir que un tostado olor inundó su nariz.

Era café.

No quería recordar lo sucedido en la mañana. De broma era que tendrían ese olor esparcido por todo el lugar, ¿cierto? Estaba quizá exagerando. No era como si jamás volviera a tomar un pequeño sorbo de esa amarga bebida. Suspiró, ignorando inútilmente aquel aroma que la hacía sentir presionada como cuando debía durar las noches con la cafetera en la mano para estudiar lecciones que no se grababan en su cerebro. Y sin contarlo, precisamente cuando elevó la mano para abrir la puerta, una silueta se vio del otro lado de ella y un joven de cabellos negros entró corriendo empujándola agresivamente.

Chocaron, la rubia terminó ligeramente lesionada de la muñeca, en realidad con el dolor de esa mañana pero incrementado. Giró la mirada hasta hallar al sujeto responsable y al encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que él era el idiota que no estaba cuando ella quería su bebida sabor coco y piña. Tenía la pinta de alguien común, excepto por esa larga melena azabache.

Hizo una mueca en la que arrugaba su entrecejo y salió, molesta, casi bufando.

...

Una vez Lucy llegó al departamento que su padre compró para ella (una cosa que a veces la atormentaba pero en definitiva amaba, pues tenía privacidad inagotable), de inmediato tiró encima de la cama todo lo que traía en las manos y fue directo al baño a deshacerse de todas las prendas que continuaban con el olor de café impregnado en ellas. Se dio una relajante ducha que duró más de lo normal. Pues diversos pensamientos invadieron su cabeza, todos sobre lo fácil y genial que sería su nuevo trabajo.

Terminando, enredó una rosada toalla en su curvilínea figura y entretanto secaba su dorado cabello una idea apreció.

—¿Y si me pruebo el uniforme?

Curiosa, con muchas expectativas en él, creyendo que sería uno como los que muestran por televisión; elegantes, que harían ver las piernas sensuales y torneadas… Tomó la bolsa que le había entregado Jellal, y haciendo una adorable sonrisa sacó su contenido. Lo analizó, lo tocó, lo…

La sonrisa se fue de vacaciones.

—¿Q-qué es esto?

Aterrada, no podía alejar la vista de las prendas que tenía en sus manos: un corsé negro, una diadema con alargadas orejas de conejo del mismo color, puños blancos, cuello, medias negras y una redonda y esponjada cola. Con una etiqueta que marcaba ser diseño de la tienda de Juvia.

—¡Un traje de conejita!


	2. Beso sin sabor

Su cara era rojo sangre, rojo manzana, rojo fresa, rojo cereza, simplemente era el rojo más apasionado del mundo. Ahí estaba, parada frente al espejo, usando un traje de coneja color negro. Apretadito. Exactamente de su talla. No era capaz de parpadear. Sus ojos estaban secándose de tan abiertos que se encontraban. Vio sus caderas, sus pechos, su cintura; todo lucía tan atrevido y revelador. No negó lo dulce que se veía cuando se puso las orejas, tampoco que era absurdo que en ese atuendo se sintiera increíblemente cómoda incluso aunque parecía que sus senos estaban por escaparse de entre las copas del traje. Era ridículo. Era de broma. ¿Cómo iba a usar eso para el trabajo? ¿Cómo planeaban que saldría a recibir clientes vistiendo de esa forma? ¿Cómo se supone eso era un traje de mesera? ¿De dónde? No lo veía. Salió de sus pensamientos, esperando a que su cabeza se quedara hueca y en ella resonara el sonido del viento. Miró un poco más, torciendo la boca, mostrándose a sí misma su blanca dentadura. El sudor empezó a exudar de su fino cuerpo, dándole a entender que estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por tan sólo ser ella misma quien se veía tan penetrante. Hizo un movimiento hacia la izquierda para quedar de perfil, y cuando observó la bolita hecha de algo parecido a algodón, pegada precisamente arriba de su trasero, fue como si todo el mundo se diera un "face palm" en honor a ella. Subió las manos a su cabello y le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de jalarlo pero mejor no se desquitó con él. Respiró; inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces hasta que su retorcida mente creó medio teatro.

Anda, no te molestes, que todo el conjunto está tan mono y lindo. Tú sabes que te gusta. Vamos, tú sabes que te gusta ser una sexy conejita. Admítelo. ¡Mira esos pechos! ¡Ahora las piernas! Seguro las propinas serás tan buenas y todo te sabrá tan dulce. Se ardiente, se una buena conejita.

—Es adorable —susurró, ignorando que la cara le ardía.

¡No! ¿Qué decía? Hasta donde le habían enseñado (sobre todo su madre) las señoritas no debían vestir cosas de ese tipo. Menos en lugares en donde a veces hay hombre ebrios que confunden el término "mesera" con "conejita ardiente que provoca" y no llegan como si nada a pedir sólo un Orgasmo*. A su corta edad no quería ser partícipe de algo ajeno que pusiera en riesgo la cordura que le quedaba. Era después de todo una Heartfilia y las riñas con su padre le habían servido de algo.

No, demonios. Estaba muy apenada. Se quitó las ropas y las guardó en la misma bolsa de donde vinieron. No fue de mucha ayuda que a veces le gustara ser atractiva y su lado vanidoso floreciera como si le hubieran agregado fertilizante de la más alta calidad. Se preparó para dormir y ya estando dentro de su cama, minutos antes de caer en un profundo sueño, decidió que el día de mañana reclamaría tal atuendo que se atrevieron a entregarle. Y que gritaría. Gritaría mucho.

...

Lucy despertó con el despertador sonando casi en sus narices. Bostezó, se limpió la cara, desayunó cereal de colores aún usando su pijama rosa, cepilló sus dientes, se volvió a meter en la cama durante dos horas más y cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron cuando quisieron, con una sensación extraña se cayó de la cama provocando que su teléfono también resbalara de donde estaba y se estampara en su frente. Los grandes números se grabaron en sus pupilas. ¡Era las 15 hrs.! ¿Qué le había pasado a su cuerpo? Gritó, enderezando el cuerpo impetuosamente, casi resbalando, se metió al cuarto del baño más rápida que la luz y en menos de quince minutos la rubia ya estaba fresca y brillando de limpia.

Muy bien. Tenía que ir al super mercado a comprar cosas que necesitaba. El siguiente día sería lunes y necesitaba alimentos básicos. Tenía que apurarse, pues su empleo empezaba a las 18 hrs y cuando hacía compras de ese tipo siempre tardaba horas en elegir, comparar y convencerse de comprar cada producto que agregaba al carrito metálico. Hizo sus compras (milagrosamente) en dos horas. Tampoco fue que compró muchos productos. Sólo lo esencial, salvo por un brillo labial que llamó toda su atención y debía de comprarlo. En fin, regresó a su departamento unos minutos después. El reloj le daba una hora exacta para llegar a su nuevo empleo. Suspiró. Tomó la bolsa de papel que contenía el "uniforme" y salió corriendo de su casa, cerrando la puerta sin amabilidad. El sol aún yacía en el cielo, con ligeros tintes naranjos. Cuando se encontró en la estación de trenes pensó en lo genial que era el trasporte público por los domingos, estaba segura de que siempre encontraría lugar para sentarse, no obstante, era desagradable que esos días de ahora en adelante se convirtieran en una tipo esclavización.

El vagón estaba casi vacío en su totalidad; un hombre con un sombrero y una gabardina oscura se encontraba parado lejos (bastante lejos) de Lucy. Una mujer un poco fachosa se hallaba también ahí, pero frente a ella. Y un niñito de tal vez diez años de edad esperaba impaciente, con la cara pegada en las puertas a que estas se abrieran en la próxima estación.

Miró por una de las ventanas. Lucy veía el exterior, pensando en lo que le diría al tal Laxus Dreyar. También en que quizá debía pasar por la tienda de Juvia a ver si de casualidad la chica gato se había arrepentido y la vacante quedaba para ella. Pero no. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose como toda una Licenciada en Derecho, formándose en sus labios una leve sonrisa, pero de repente su mente la trasportó al bar de la calle "Beso insípido", ese que recién había conocido el día de ayer. Y antes de que se visualizara metida en el traje de coneja, se preguntó algo: ¿cómo una calle se nombró "Beso insípido"? Le daba curiosidad, podría ser una tontería. Había oído de calles como "Caracoles", "La selva verde", "No-tiene-nombre" Pero, ¿beso insípido? Eso le sonaba a reclamo de chica. Al abrir los ojos, el metro estaba por cerrar sus puertas una vez más, y estando por dejar pasar eso, Lucy se dio cuenta de que esa era la estación en la que debía de bajar. Rápidamente, con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos, salió de ahí, poniendo una cara de susto al sentir una fuerza que le impedía jalar la bolsa que llevaba. Eran las puertas que se habían cerrado. Lo bueno fue que con su pánico y determinación de mujer sacada de algún lugar fueron suficientes para que lograra zafarla.

Caminó alivianada. No faltaba mucho para llegar. Pasó por un par de locales cerrados. Estando a unas cuantas calles para llegar al bar, encontró la tienda de la chica de cabellos azules. Se detuvo al ver que la pelirroja no se encontraba. ¿No trabajaría los domingos? ¿Renunció a las dos horas el otro día?

Entró al lugar sin saber a qué iba. Otra vez oyó el maullido de gato. Parecía no haber nadie cuando pasó la mirada por todos lados. Y estando a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, Juvia llegó del fondo, haciendo ruiditos, con un montón de telas en las manos, lo cual impedía visualizar su rostro.

Lucy giró, notando la situación. Entonces la ayudó a cargar con la mitad del peso.

—Juvia le agradece, señorita.

—Dime Lucy, ¿sí?

Las dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Después del asunto de las telas, Lucy sólo le dijo que había ido allí a darle las gracias por haberle ayudado a conseguir trabajo. Sin lengua que se enredara, sin vacilar. Una simple visita, nada más.

—Hasta luego, Juvia —se despidió la rubia, alzando su mano.

Su tienda se hacía llamar "Watermelon". Era un bonito nombre y sus diseños realmente eran lindos aunque solamente fueran del tipo que se usan en fiestas o en eventos especiales (y en bares, no olvidemos los bares).

Lucy se quedó viendo la bolsa que traía. ¿Era correcto preguntar a cerca de "eso"? No. Lo dejó así. Mejor continuó caminando un par de calles más. Y llegó. Se paró frente al establecimiento con las piernas firmes en el cemento. Subió la mirada al gran nombre: "Fairy Bar". Le gustaba mucho. Echó un vistazo tras el cristal y rodó sus achocolatados ojos hasta divisar a un chico que identificó como Jellal "apellido desconocido", él sonreía, algo que sería muy común de ver de ahora en adelante. Se acercó tanto que su respiración empañó el cristal, cubriéndolo con una blanquecina capa creada de su fresco aliento. Colocó las manos en sus caderas y estando a punto de retroceder para alejarse de ahí, las rodillas le chocaron cuando una desconocida voz entró a sus oídos.

—¡Hey!

Era una masculina voz rasposa. La rubia bajó la mirada y segundos después la posó en el hombre que le habló. Enarcó una ceja al reconocer esa larga melena azabache que caía tras la espalda del muchacho moreno. Desvió la mirada y no dijo nada, esperando a que el sujeto se marchara.

—¿No eres la nueva? —él preguntó, pero Lucy no respondió—. ¿Acaso no escuchas? No creo que alguien como tú deba trabajar aquí.

—¿Quién crees que eres? —la chica se defendió—, ¡si tú eres el tipo que no está cuando un cliente quiere una Piña Colada! —gritó, no pensando en que el joven no comprendería a lo que hacía referencia.

El muchacho pelinegro se quedó confundido un instante, después empezó a carcajearse.

Lucy inició a acumular su ira, refunfuñó, empuñando sus manos. Estaba por gritarle cosas como "¿Crees que es lo más genial del mundo trabajar en un bar?", "¿Por qué no mejor te pruebas mi "uniforme"? ¡Ya quiero ver tu atractivo!". Su cine mental ahora le mostraba mil maneras de patear a ese individuo. Pero antes de que ella sacara palabras de su boca, la voz de él volvió a oírse.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí plantada? —con una sonrisita, abrió la puerta para entrar al local.

Extrañamente, se tranquilizó al mirar aquella curva de esos masculinos labios. ¿Los ojos le brillaron? Su cuerpo y sensibilidad le estaban engañando.

Lucy entró un minuto después, nerviosa. Creyendo que los presentes se le quedarían viendo como un bicho raro o peor, imaginándosela ya vistiendo el traje de coneja como si ya todos supieran. Tragó saliva, pasando lo más veloz que pudo hasta que chocó con un alto hombre de cabellos rubios. Tocándose la cabeza, ella abrió la boca al mirar de quién se trataba: su jefe.

¿Era momento de huir cual cobarde gallina desemplumada? ¿Y si mejor ponía cara de cachorro para que Laxus no la mandara a volar? Oh bueno, no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

...

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Lucy.

—Lo sentimos, Lucy pero no sabíamos que no tenías idea de que debías usar un traje de ese tipo —decía Jellal.

—No me digas que ya quieres renunciar sin siquiera haber trabajado un día, niña —habló Laxus, con claras intenciones de burla.

—¡No! —negó Lucy—. Sólo quiero que me cambien el uniforme. ¿Ya lo han visto? —preguntó, abriendo la bolsa de papel y sacando las prendas, con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—, ¡no puedo usar esto!

—¡Claro que puedes!

—¡Pero!

Era la sexagésima vez que la Heartfilia objetaba, oponiéndose a tales palabras que el hombre dueño del bar decretaba con tanta arrogancia que Lucy juraba, sacaba gratis. 10 minutos pasaron, y en vano, Lucy siguió rogando para que cambiaran de opinión. Sin embargo, la amenaza de quedar sin trabajo la presionaba bastante y aunque ella no lo supiera, el dueño también necesitaba de Lucy, pues alguien debía estar ahí como una dulce conejita, pues últimamente eso se había hecho popular y no quería que su bar no tuviera una de ellas. Además, hasta a Laxus le había gustado un poco la joven Heartfilia y por "la joven Heartfilia" no referimos a su cuerpazo.

Cuando el silencio se presentó hasta que se convirtió algo molesto, ella supuso que no tendría de otra, era solamente cuestión de acostumbrarse y alejarse de las personas que podrían ser una posible mala influencia para ella o meramente alguien que quiera tocarle esa colita esponjada que debería usar. Suspiró, resignada. Mandó una mirada al rubio delante ella, dando por concluida esa mini sesión arregladora de asuntos que van más allá de una simple inconformidad laboral. Bueno, sucede que tuvo que aceptar y decirlo con acciones en el momento que salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes antes de correr a vestirse, para después mirarse tal como se vio reflejada en el espejo de su casa. Sonrió forzadamente, sintiendo al minuto un dolor en los músculos de la cara. No era nada buena fingiendo sonrisas pero debía practicar si quería dar buen servicio en aquel lugar.

Se cambió en el baño de empleados. Mientras se arreglaba las orejas, se preguntaba si era la única chica en vestir de esa manera. Entreabrió la puerta, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera esperándola para solamente verla. Al dar un paso con el pie izquierdo una imagen se coló en su cabeza, adivinó que llegó porque al momento de caminar los senos le rebotaban. Eran pesados. La piel de su rostro se tornó colorada; sus ojos querían sacar líquido pero mejor se contuvo. No estaba exagerando, ya quisiera que alguien hiciera su trabajo por ella. ¡Ya quisiera verte a ti en un traje de coneja! Calmó sus nervios, quiso poner su mente en blanco pero había sido inútil. Pensar en lo atrevida que luciría la asustaba, es más, en realidad no comprendía del todo el punto de tener a una chica vestida de esa forma. Lo único que deberían de importar es el manejo de una charola después de todo. Y click. Ahora que cavilaba eso desde su ser más profundo jamás había trabajo de tal manera, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo sabía que las Naranjadas no se le caerían? Corría el riesgo de ser despedida, cosa que ya estaba dudando si en realidad le molestaría. Agitó su cabeza, nuevamente intentando borrar sus pensamientos. Se tocó la frente con la mano derecha; y con la otra abrió la puerta en su totalidad. Era momento de demostrar qué era lo que un corsé muy ajustado puede hacer.

Bajó la mirada pero luego la subió, segura de sí misma, o al menos, fingiendo estarlo. A sus ojos la figura del hombre de cabellos azules llegó. De inmediato se acercó a él. Quería algo de orientación, después de todo ni se habían molestado en pedir una capacitación para Lucy.

Jellal estaba ocupado tras la barra. Las personas muy pronto dirigieron la vista a la chica que recién había llegado y para su desgracia la chica era Lucy, es decir, ella misma. No había salida, no era momento de escapar. Sintió sus manos pegajosas, en sus oídos los murmullos inexistentes resonaban tanto que sintió un leve dolor en las sienes. Pero, el asunto debía mejorar, ¿no?

—¡Lucy! —la voz de Jellal sonó, liberándola de su corta tensión corporal—. Ven.

Echar andar sus pies fue mecánico, ni siquiera había sido necesario mandar la orden a su cerebro para que este hiciera mover sus piernas. Ya estaba frente al muchacho del tatuaje rojo cuando sus ojos volvieron a funcionar correctamente.

—¿S-sí? —apenada, mirándolo de soslayo.

—No estés nerviosa, que te ves muy tierna con ese atuendo.

¿Ese comentario era para arder o aliviarse?

—G-gracias… —a penas fue capaz de articular Lucy.

—Como es tu primer día, no tendrás mucho trabajo. Lo único que debes hacer es atender especialmente a las mesas que estén ocupadas por hombres —explicaba—. Aunque también las que usen las damas.

—¿Eh?

—Bien, recién me han pedido dos Margaritas para la mesa de allá —mencionó mientras señalaba discretamente una mesa ubicada en la esquina derecha —, ¿por qué no vas y las entregas?

Captó. Lo había captado rápidamente. Casi como el rayo que tiene Dreyar en la cara si fuera de verdad. Ok. Lo único que debía hacer era sonreír, tomar la charola con las bebidas, mover los pies y forzarse a no mostrar interés en que su cuerpo se cantoneaba tanto. Sin errores. No debía haber errores en lo absoluto. Una vez se acercaba a la mesa que le habían dicho, miró las personas esperando por sus bebidas, quienes charlaban de algo que a Lucy no importaba. Faltaban unos metros para llegar, estaba lográndolo fácilmente, incluso Jellal la veía y parecía darle ánimos desde su lugar.

Pero cuando todo parecía tan genial y que nadie le miraba el trasero, una mujer se levantó de su asiento y precisamente ahí, Lucy debió inclinarse para no darle un vulgar roce, o en su defecto, un golpe con la pieza de metal en la que llevaba las bebidas alcohólicas. No obstante, cuando ella y la señorita se sintieron afortunadas, alguien corrió entre ambas, cargando cuatro tazas de café, las cuales desprendían vapor desde lo más profundo de su líquido marrón. Y sinceramente, sobra decir que la rubia terminó cayendo sobre una mesa en las que un montón de hombres se hallaban disfrutando de tal presentación. Pero, ¿se han preguntado alguna vez que los mandiles de los meseros a veces estorban? Díganse al tipo que llevaba café porque Lucy en un fugaz plan de salvarse de tal caída, se llevó consigo con todo y alargada melena, al moreno que no tuvo de otra más que tirar el café (obviamente haciendo todo lo posible para que no cayera en sus cuerpos y les ocasionara quemaduras de tercer grado).

—¿Están bien? ¿Señorita? —preguntó la mujer de antes. No parecía tener pinta de una chica que vaya al bar, sinceramente.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —un asustado Jellal entró a la escena—. Siento mucho esto, caballeros —se disculpó cortésmente con los hombres que mantenían los ojos fijos en las piernas de la rubia accidentada, no dando atención a la palabras del peliazul—. Gajeel eres un idiota —masculló, dibujando una forzada sonrisa.

—¿P-puedes… QUITARTE YA? —chilló Lucy, ruborizada.

¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando se tiene encajada en el busto la cara del tipo que desde que lo viste sabes te hará piedritas en el hígado?

Apestaba a café. El pequeño incidente se había convertido en todo un show. El pelinegro no mostraba ninguna señal de vida; estaba desmayado. ¿Todos sus días serían así? ¿Con café volando, hombres absteniéndose de arrancarle el traje, mujeres bellas que tragan Congas y el tipo pegándose descaradamente a sus senos?

Lucy no sabía si llorar o cuestionarse todavía por qué la calle se llamaba "Beso insípido".


	3. Estoy maldita

Pasó un mes desde que Lucy Hearfilia empezó a trabajar en aquel elegante establecimiento llamado "Fairy Bar". Las semanas habían trascurrido rápido y aunque al principio le había costado mucha vergüenza y errores, al final, se acostumbró a su empleo. Ya no era capaz de imaginar sus tardes sin risas, comentarios de machos y el olor a alcohol (sustancia que tenía el poder de marearla). Se había vuelto tan común y normal que incluso podría llamar "amigos" a los demás meseros del lugar. Pues, a pesar de vestir un sensual traje de coneja tan revelador, ninguno de los demás empleados le faltaba al respeto en lo absoluto. Es más, la protegían demasiado, casi como si ella fuera su dulce e inocente hermana pequeña.

Jellal Fernandes era quien más la ayudaba. Siempre le daba ánimo desde la barra, le regalaba muchos consejos, la alejaba de los clientes con pinta de cabezotas, pervertidos o todo lo que a su vista le pareciera una ameniza para la dulce chica de cabellos rubios. También, de vez en cuando, la libraba de ciertas pláticas con el jefazo Laxus Dreyar, quien con mala cara, la mandaba a llamar a su oficina para quién sabe qué tipo de asuntos. Gajeel Redfox igual era un mesero, siempre con una facción que reflejaba molestia, casi como si detestara ese lugar y esa alargada melena negra le restaba puntos. Lucy supo que le sacaría canas verdes desde aquel maleducado encuentro en donde él la empujó. Él era su problema. No sabía por qué, pero era imposible evitar mirarlo de reojo, cosa que la hacía rechinar los dientes, pues siempre lo veía llevar café, y él se daba cuenta de ello y le dedicaba una burlona risita. Algo que podría asegurar se oía como un "gee-hee". En definitiva sí había una cosa que seguía odiando considerablemente... no, más bien dos; y eran el tostado olor del café y Gajeel Redfox.

Pero, ¿cómo era la situación con el jefe? Pues, prefería dejar pasar eso. Le resultaba muy intimidante estar sola con él en una habitación. Su marcada cicatriz de rayo hacía que Lucy lo juzgara como a todo un delincuente, pero al final, ella padecía de amnesia cuando llegaba el día de paga.

...

Lucy se encontraba tras la barra con la cabeza acomodada sobre la madera. El reloj marcaba las 21 hrs., significando que faltaba sólo una hora para salir del trabajo, sin embargo, lo que hacía ahí, sentada en un banco, no era preparar una bebida para el cliente de cabello verde. Lo que estaba haciendo era estudiar. A su alrededor podían verse cinco libros tan gruesos como ladrillos. Tal vez estudiar, en lugar de trabajar sonará bien para algunos, pero aquí, Lucy dudaba en preferir seguir atendiendo a los hombre que parecía le llamaban a gritos. Lloró mentalmente, con cada día que pasaba se le dificultaba más la universidad. No era de acero, era una mujer de corta edad y nadie lo podía entender, según ella. Pero, Lucy era así; ignoraba el hecho de tener un padre millonario. Fácil se quedaría corto si se necesitara un adjetivo para definir cómo es la solución a sus líos económicos. Sólo era tomar el teléfono, marcar el número y decir: "papá ¿me das dinero?" y listo, le diría adiós a ser una coneja.

—Lucy, ¿todo bien? —la voz de Jellal llegó a sus oídos.

Ella se limitó a asentir, sintiendo depresión de tantas letras que sus ojos veían pero no entendían y mucho menos se registraban en sus cerebro. El joven se retiró, sonriendo levemente, como siempre, preocupándose por ella.

Los minutos trascurrieron rápido. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como días anteriores y quizá era por la apertura de un nuevo bar en la otra calle. Las promociones, los nuevos hombres guapos y el local pulido y brillante en definitiva habían atrapado a las personas con quizá Coñac de quinta.

—Hey, Jellal… —llamó la rubia subiendo la cabeza—, ¿por qué la calle se llama Beso insípido? —preguntó en un tono aburrido.

La semana pasada ya hasta estaba buscando en libros, pero no había encontrado nada. Sacó aire de entre sus labios y al instante apoyó el codo derecho en la barra para así, colocar la mano en su mejilla. El interés muy pronto iba a desaparecer, así que prefirió preguntar a quien sea, pues probablemente al menos alguien sabría un dato o se inventaría una loca historia producto de la droga.

—Oh, pues —se acercó a la muchacha, mientras traía en las manos una botella de tequila—, hay una leyenda.

Y al instante, los marrones ojos de Lucy brillaron. Después de todo, Jellal parecía ser una persona cuerda que no sacaría un loco invento.

—Se dice que hace muchos años… Bueno, en realidad no sé cuantos, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella vez —carraspeó—. Un joven llamado Zeref se había enamorado de una chica, su nombre era Mavis Vermillion. Su historia me parece triste; él era un hombre muy serio, vagaba por la ciudad sin ningún propósito. Este lugar era una floristería en ese entonces, y aquí, Zeref vio a Mavis y se enamoró al instante. Algo así como amor a primera vista. Sin embargo, cuando Zeref le propuso ser su novia, ella lo rechazó, pues creía que él era una mala persona, violenta, todo un mal tipo. Al final, Mavis tenía que irse del país y cuando Zeref se enteró, el último día en que la encontró comprando flores aquí, en esta misma calle, la besó. Ella quiso escapar, pero él había olvidado las ilusiones con la que alguna vez imaginó tratar a Mavis si llegaba a ser su amada. Cuando Marvillion lo alejó, le dio una bofetada mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas. Zeref un segundo después se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Según cuentan, ese fue su único y último beso. Un beso sin sabor. Un beso insípido. De ahí el nombre —desvió la mirada al cristal que se ubicaba en la entrada—. Dicen que si una pareja se besa en esta calle, será el peor beso de sus vidas.

—Eso es triste —mencionó Lucy—, es como una maldición…

Para la rubia era inevitable sentir leves escalofríos.

—Pero claro, eso es lo que las personas dicen. Lamentablemente no tengo la certeza de que sea cierto, Lucy... —pudo haber sido la imaginación de ella, pero un rubor salió en las mejillas del peliazul.

—Sí, y luego hay sujetos ebrios que se comen la lengua de las chicas aquí en frente y sus alientos saben a Vodka.

—¿Gajeel? —Jellal encarcó una ceja.

—No me digas que te crees ese cuento, eh, ¿coneja?

El moreno apareció en la escena, como siempre, con los puños remangados y piercings en la cara. Los ojos de la chica habían perdido el brillo de antes inmediatamente que escuchó la palabra "coneja". Era terrible. Gajeel no era pervertido, pero ese apodo la perseguía desde el primer incidente en donde ambos cayeron (remarcando que él se clavó en los senos de ella). Y lo peor, era que sólo él, Gajeel Redfox, la llamaba así. Jamás la había llamado Lucy, ni Heartfilia. ¡Incluso le decía "conejita"! Y sinceramente, a ella la sonrosaba un poco, confundiendo si era por enojo o por vergüenza.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó, mirándolo con seguridad—. ¡Por fin algo me da una explicación de tan ridículo nombre!

—Es más ridículo creer esa tonta historia —respondió Redfox—. Eres muy ingenua, conejita.

—Gajeel, ya basta —Jellal quiso defender a Lucy.

Bajó del banco, creando un ruido al plantar los tacones en el piso. Frunció el ceño. No tenía por qué estar soportando a semejante mesero. Lo sentía por Jellal, pues él no debía presenciar tales actitudes que surgían desde su interior cada que el chico de cabellos azabaches la desesperaban. No era correcto irse sin despedirse, sin embargo, se retiró a cambiarse de atuendo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, demostrando claramente estar enojada.

—Eres un idiota, Gajeel.

...

Se miró en el espejo y notó un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Miró más abajo y sus ojos llegaron a sus pechos. Por mal jugada de su vida, lo que vio no fue tranquilizante. Se dio cuenta de que había estado con el corsé más debajo de lo normal. Sepa Dios desde qué hora y quién mierda enfocaba la vista ahí (entonces recordó a Jellal). Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Abrió el grifo y con sus manos se mojó la cara una vez más, se volvió a mirar en el espejo mientras torcía la boca y repitió la acción anterior.

—Idiota —susurró, secándose la piel con una toalla de mano blanca.

Quince minutos después, salió de aquel reducido espacio. Ya usando su ropa normal decidió que era momento de salir, o bien, huir de ese bar.

Echó a andas sus pies. Como siempre, sin que lo pensara, sus piernas se movían, como si se tratara de un robot programado. Tan mecánico que ni se enteró de que estaba por chocar contra el cristal. Y si fuera un cómic divertido la vida de esta chica, una onomatopeya de seguro hubiera salido; algo así como "pow". Pero no. Lucy se quejó, esperando que Redfox de casualidad no haya mirado eso para después recibir burlas. Pasó una mano a su nariz, presionando con suavidad usando dos dedos para calmar el dolor, con la otra abrió la puerta y salió.

Se quedó parada en la entrada por un minuto. Observó la calle, describiéndola como tranquila para ser zona de diversión para adolescentes y adultos. Rodó los ojos a la derecha y éstos se encontraron con algo poco amigable. Ahí, sentado en la banqueta se encontraba Gajeel, con la vista perdida al otro lado y el entrecejo contraído. Parecía estar pensando en alguna cosa importante que a Lucy no le importaba en lo absoluto. Para ella, la tristeza, la felicidad, o lo que fuese de él, no le interesaba. Prefirió ignorarlo y empezó a caminar, tratando de recordar algo que distrajera su mente hasta llegar a casa.

—Hey, coneja.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y sin torpezas, el cuerpo de la chica se detuvo. Eso no era lo que había querido, pero por un mísero instante, esa voz le pareció tan masculina y encantadora, con ese toque que como chica le gustaba en un hombre. Las palabras habían sido escasas, bien había podido responder y no detener su camino. No obstante, se había quedado quieta al oír los pasos que con cada segundo se acercaban a ella tras su espalda, y aunque sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, un miedo se formuló en su mente. Pero no era miedo, sino nervios. Apretó las manos, estrujando la bolsa que siempre cargaba consigo en las horas de trabajo. Decidió volver la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, entrecerrando la vista, dispuesta a demostrarse desafiante si era necesario, o incluso innecesario, finalmente, sea lo que sea que quisiera ese mesero, siempre resultaba un fastidio para ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tajante.

Y ante una mirada opaca de la rubia, Gajeel hizo una mueca y respondió:

—No fue correcto que te hablara así —empezó a decir, dando un efecto interesante en la chica—, es que a veces eres muy tierna, conejita.

¿Era una disculpa? ¿Eso era una disculpa?

Vaya forma de decir dicha cosa. No lo hacía nada bien, pero tampoco nada mal. Lucy apretó los labios mientras las palabras resonaban en sus oídos, y hasta que su cuerpo quiso, subió el calorcito tan característico de sofoco a sus blanquecinas mejillas. Estaba bien, según ella. El cine mental que por un tiempo se había ido de vacaciones, había regresado con una nueva manera de proyectar las cosas. En su cabeza pasaban imágenes de cómo Gajeel se había arrepentido para después estarla esperando fuera del establecimiento, pensando en una decente manera de pedir una disculpa que al final, no quedó tan decente, pero que por lo menos sonó sincera. Entreabrió los labios, lista para mostrar sus blancos dientes mientras le regalaría una sonrisa.

—Gaje…

—Pero, en serio coneja, no te creas mucho esas historias.

Todo se fue al vertedero.

Él tenía una opción: callarse y no decir más, empero, no quiso tomarla.

—Por cierto, hace rato parecía que se te iban a salir. Y dejaste tus libros botados, Jellal los retiró por ti. ¿No crees que haces que él haga mucho por ti?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Lucy—, ¡cállate!

—Hey, yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad —empezó a decir, cambiando el tono de su voz—, no todo el mundo te tratará como una princesa, entiéndelo, coneja.

—¿Qué dices...? —ya sentía que las lágrimas iniciaban a surgir en sus ojos—. ¿Tú quién eres para decir esas cosas sobre mí? ¡Trabajar aquí es un asco! Las personas parecían amables, pero, sólo son un intento de meseros. ¡Jellal es la única persona a la que aprecio aquí! ¿Sabes? Odio el café, ¡lo detesto! Pero sobre todo, ¡te detesto a ti! ¡No te soporto, no sabes la mierda que se siente el venir aquí todos los días y aguantarte…!

Y justo en ese preciso momento, cuando el cálido líquido había empezado a emanaba desde sus ojos chocolate, el muchacho acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza, y después arrimó sus bocas para poseer los rosados labios de ella.

Lucy quedó en shock, con los ojos tan abiertos que ya no pudo ni llorar. El cuerpo empezó a temblarle y en cuestión de segundos sintió tenso todo su interior, pero al notar la suavidad con la que Gajeel la trataba, se dejó llevar. Deslizó sus manos al cuello del moreno, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, consumiéndose por la calidez y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Un suspiró salió, e inconscientemente, disfrutó del amargo rastro de café que quedaba en la boca de él.


	4. Peor que dentro de una coctelera

Gajeel bajó una mano a la pequeña cintura de la chica y siguió besándola. Quería dejarla sin aire y hacerla caer ahí mismo de tanta sangre que bombeara su débil corazón. La tomó con más fuerza, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba ganando más ego al sentir las tímidas manos de ella tras su espalda. Lamió el labio inferior de la chica y oyó un gemido, es entonces que volvió a jugar con la lengua que se hallaba en esa húmeda cavidad. Por alguna extraña razón, no deseaba separarse de esos labios. Tenían un dulce sabor a fresa que era estropeado por el acerbo del café que él tenía, pero daba igual, pues no sólo estaba comiéndose la boca de la mujer, sino también le acariciaba los cabellos de oro y le toqueteaba sutilmente el trasero, de lo cual ella ni se daba cuenta al estar tan absorbida en aquel vehemente y adictivo beso.

Para el momento en que ambos necesitaron aire, la fantasía a media calle, a fuera de un bar, había terminado. Lucy lo empujó al reaccionar y respiró por la boca, haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiera rápidamente. La piel de su rostro se había teñido de carmín y las piernas por poco le flaqueaban segundos atrás. No sabía qué diablos había sido eso, pero mirarle la cara a su compañero de trabajo, le decía que nada bueno.

—Te aseguro que ha sido el mejor beso de tu vida —le dijo Gajeel, sonriendo con más arrogancia que el mismo Laxus Dreyar; a quien Lucy creía nadie podía superar. Se había equivocado, pues frente a sus ojos, tenía al tipo del café: el único hombre que, hasta ahora, la había hecho sentir tan...

Lucy se pegó la almohada en la cara, diciéndose tonta tantas veces fueran posibles. ¿Por qué recordaba eso? No podía dormir por su culpa. Eran las dos de la madrugada, acostada en cama pero con las luces todavía encendidas. Se volteó de lado, sintiendo calor, y luego más calor, y luego más y más y más hasta que las palabras de él volvieron a su mente con fin, según ella, de torturarla.

"Te aseguro que ha sido el mejor beso de tu vida".

—¡Agh! ¡Idiota! —gritó y en seguida giró el cuerpo para quedar boca abajo—. ¡Eese n-no ha sido... el mejor b-beso de mi vida! —todo lo que decía era comido por el colchón. No tenía idea de cómo le haría para dormir pero si quería llegar a tiempo a sus clases de la Universidad, era momento de cerrar los ojos ya.

...

El día había sido agotador, lo bueno era que estaba por acabar su jornada de trabajo y eso significaba una noche más para dormir. Era una egoísta. Los demás chicos que trabajan ahí hacía más cosas que ella, por lo que no debía de quejarse. Echó un vistazo a esos chicos de su alrededor y no eran tan guapos que digamos. ¡Ay, debía dejar de mirar! Suspiró, volviendo a lo suyo, que era limpiar copas y vasos de cristal. Por suerte, no se había encontrado con el chico de melena larga y revuelta, pues aseguraba que si sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él, huiría de ahí más rápida que la luz. Tragó saliva para después tomar el último vaso que faltaba por secar. Mejor recapituló su día con los clientes: nadie se había querido pasar con ella y ninguno le había coqueteado, tampoco le insinuaron cosas y... No, tampoco. Finalmente no era un trabajo de otro mundo, simplemente que su imaginación estaba exagerando como ya era habitual. Un hombre no llegaría a pedirle matrimonio y se la llevaría a Las Vegas, ¿verdad? Cerró los ojos y sonrió, era gracioso, se olvidaría de todo y volvería a empezar. La fase reinicio daría comienzo una vez terminara con el vaso en sus manos.

Borraría a Gajeel Redfox de su base de datos, el traje de gata de la tienda de Juvia, el miedo a acercarse a tantos hombres ebrios juntos y a Jellal. No, eso no. Todo excepto a Jellal, porque él era tierno y lindo con ella y nada más, así que, ¿y si lo invitaba a salir para agradecerle todo? No era una mala idea, además, eso la podría distraer bastante.

Buscó al chico con la mirada y lo encontró, curiosamente, acercándose hacia ella, aparentemente confundido o mejor dicho, ¿tímido? Lucy ladeó la cabeza mientras una bonita sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ya le diría su plan ahora mismo.

No obstante, el joven de cabellos azules al quedar frente de ella sacó un agotador suspiro antes de empezar a decirle con una voz extraña:

—Lucy, Laxus me ha dicho que… —hizo una pausa en la cual su boca se torció levemente creando una mueca, ¿estaba dudando de lo que iba a decir? Un par de segundos después (y la mirada inocente de Lucy), continuó su oración—, debes ser más… sexy.

Un escalofrío corrió desde el hueso sacro de la columna vertebral hasta los hombros de la rubia. ¿Que Laxus quería que ella fuera más... sexy? Abrió sus ojos un poco más con un toque de vergüenza que muy pronto se reveló como un tinte rosado en sus blanquecinas mejillas. Oprimió los labios y bajó la mirada sin decir una sola palabra al respecto de lo que el gran jefazo había mandado a decir. Por un instante, pareció que no saldría de ese estado en unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, ella se dirigió a la mesa circular más cercana. Inesperadamente, dejó salir una risita tan dulce que confundió especialmente a Jellal. Corrió una de las tres sillas que tenía frente suyo y los movimientos que después hizo dejaron a todos con la boca abierta. Llevó sus manos bajo sus pechos y los elevó con el fin de hacerlos más grandes de lo que ya eran. Flexionó sus largas piernas, permitiéndose de este modo, subirse a la mesa. Se hincó una vez arriba, juntando las rodillas; casi sentándose como si anduviera modelando en plena playa con el sol ardiendo sobre ella.

—¿Algo como esto? —preguntó en un tono provocativo y femenino, curvando sus labios en una coqueta sonrisa.

Jellal rápidamente se sonrojó y apartó la vista a otro lado mientras que los demás empleados comenzaron a reírse, diciendo cosas como "Eres muy graciosa, Lucy-chan", "Así sí me gustaría ser un cliente", y "Jamás iré a otro bar". Sus risas eran amigables y el ambiente se había vuelto como de fiesta. Eso que hacía Lucy era una inocente broma. Todo lo que hacía, incluso mover los labios como si los intentara seducir, eran parte de eso.

—Me pregunto si también querrá que me corte el pelo —se burló, con la voz que ella usa para el sarcasmo amistoso.

Lucy sí estaba consciente de lo que hacía, de lo que decía y de lo que mostraba; sin embargo, no estaba consciente de que podría arrepentirse de absolutamente todo aquello. Una broma inofensiva no caería mal ese día tan aburrido, pensó. Y verle la cara a Jellal tan roja, era algo nuevo y divertido que no quiso parar.

Pero como ya era habitual, el mesero de la alargada melena azabache llegó a detener la fiesta que desde hace muchos días tenía como principal atención a la conejita. Entonces, manteniendo el ceño fruncido que tenía desde hace aproximadamente tres horas, se paró a un costado del muchacho peliazul, mirando que él estaba por sangrar de la nariz. Algo semejante a un gruñido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta y fijando la mirada en la rubia que aún estaba sobre la mesa, dijo algo que bien pudo haberse quedado como un pésimo pensamiento para evitar así, volver a lastimarla.

—No le veo lo divertido, te haces ver como una prostituta.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Normal sería que ante tan ofensivo comentario ella llorara, se enojara, se sintiera una completa tonta, le dieran ganas de vomitar u otro tipo de reacción, pero Lucy Heartfilia no hizo nada de eso y sólo ocultó sus ojos con los rubios cabellos que caían por su frente. Jamás imaginó que alguien la llamaría así delante de tantos hombres que recién se habían vuelto compañeros y amigos suyos. ¿Qué clase de imbécil era Gajeel Redfox, que tanto le gustaba verla de esa forma? Le gustaba verla como a una tonta, a la cual primero besaba para después tacharla de puta. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de temblar, por lo que mejor decidió abrazarse rápidamente, de ese modo podría cubrir su ropa y pechos... ¡Pero no su vergüenza! Ya estaba temblando, cual animal abandonado a mitad de la lluvia.

Maldita sea. A Gajeel no parecía importante mucho que Lucy no se defendiera ni objetara. Ya se sabía que él era de pocos amigos, a quien comúnmente le daba igual lo que les pasara a los demás y esa chica, no sería la excepción ni especial en lo absoluto. Y antes de querer voltearse para desaparecer de ese lugar, abrió una vez más la boca para decir sepa qué cosa.

—Si vas a trabajar de eso será mejor que...

El sonido de los tacones chocar contra el piso sonó inesperadamente, todos vieron de quién se trataba, mas el moreno, de lo único de lo que se llegó enterar fue que Lucy le había dado una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. Miró el rostro de ella sólo un segundo, pero eso bastó para saber que la cara la tenía pintada de rojo y los dientes oprimidos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos del mismo coraje que le estaba produciendo las lágrimas que se asomaban, a punto de desbordarse.

Jellal enfureció discretamente, apretando los puños, ensombreciendo su mirada, luchando por permanecer estoico... y todos los demás, prefirieron alejarse de la escena lentamente; ellos de alguna u otra manera, habían estado mal al haberse reído de la bromita de Lucy "La conejita".

Gajeel quedó con la boca abierta, sintiendo ardor en la mitad de su cara. Y Lucy salió corriendo, dejando que el llanto iniciara de manera silenciosa.

...

Faltaban quince minutos para salir del trabajo. Debía soportar estar encerrada en el baño un tiempo más. ¿Qué si le decían luego que estaba despedida?, ya no le importaba nada de ese lugar. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo todas esas lágrimas caer desde sus ojos a sus fríos pómulos. Esas tupidas y bonitas pestañas estaban empapadas, sus labios ya no tenían el rosado tono de antes y su respiración la atormentaba. Se podían oír entrecortados sollozos, el cuerpo le temblaba de tanta agitación y lo peor era que a pesar de todo, no se podía desahogar. Porque estaba tragándose la mayor parte de su llanto, al callar el escándalo de su lloriqueo su pecho le dolía como nunca. No podía más.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gajeel Redfox la odiaba tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que él la tratara así?

"Eres una estúpida, Lucy" se denigró a sí misma al pensar en lo que hizo cuando se subió a la mesa frente a todos, "Una estúpida".

Toc toc. Alguien había tocado a la puerta del baño.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Lucy inmediatamente se sobresaltó y se paró de donde estaba. Se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y contestó con la voz más firme que pudo sacar:

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Ah! Lucy, ¿eres tú? ¡Me alegra mucho que seas tú! ¿Ya vas a salir? Bueno, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Es que mi novio está aquí a fuera y ya tengo que irme, pero todavía debo sacar las bolsas de basura, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí? —era una chica con la voz demasiado animada—. ¿Sí? ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Chao, querida!

Lucy no había contestado. Ni un pío había salido de sus labios, pero aquellas mujer, que pocas veces había tenido la decencia de saludar a Lucy, hoy mismo le pedía que hiciera por ella su última labor del día. Qué fastidio. Aún con la cara mojada, la rubia se rio de lo muy tonta que fue al llegar a creer que las personas con las que trabajaba, serían algún día sus amigos. Entonces llevó una mano a su cara y la última lágrima cayó.

...

Sus horas de trabajo ya había concluido, sin embargo, seguía usando el traje de coneja negro y también los tacones altos que ya no toleraba para nada. Cargó las dos bolsas grandes de basura, una en cada mano, e ignoró las miradas de lástima que le dedicaban los demás chicos y chicas. Nada más esto le faltaba; que además de ser la que exhibe su cuerpo ante tanto hombre sea la que vaya atrás del local y tire los malditos desechos. Si se quedaba, era por tener que hacerle el trabajo a otra cuando ya podría estar a medio camino para llegar a su casa. Suspiró, resignada a hacerlo y caminó para poder terminar. Lucy quedó frente a la puerta que la llevaría hacia fuera, a la salida de atrás y seguramente a un callejón oscuro y vacío, todo en uno; entonces la abrió y se preguntó: ¿cómo es que regresaría a trabara ahí?

Salió y seguida cerró la puerta sin hacer más ruido que el inevitable. Estuvo en lo cierto, era un tipo pasadizo a oscuras, o bueno, con la mínima iluminación que daba la luna esa noche, hacía frío, sin nadie que pasara por allí a buscar unas cuantas ratas y los basureros se encontraban arrimados a la pared frente suya. No podía ni diferenciar el color de ellos, lucían grises pero algo verdes como el de los tallos de las flores cuando se marchitan. Arrojó las bolsas en el interior de los botes metálicos y en vez de entrar, quiso quedarse unos segundos más por mera ocurrencia. Tenía que pensar en tantas cosas que otra vez no dormiría.

—Mira qué tenemos aquí, una preciosa conejita —se oyó la voz trabada de un hombre.

—¡Uh, qué preciosidad! —dijo otro, igual de inepto para decir las palabras—. Anda amor, ven aquí.

Lucy volteó a donde ella creía se oían las voces, y lo inesperado pasó, sus ojos de repente se encontraron con dos hombres acercándose a ella. No veía con claridad pero distinguía sus rasgos somáticos más importantes. Uno de ellos era alto y delgado, con el cabello terminando un poco antes de tocar sus hombros, el otro era más bajo pero robusto y podría decirse que más fornido que su amigo y con cabellera a rapas; ambos se tambaleaban al pisar el piso y sacaban una risita como la de un tarado. Era fácil afirmar que esos dos estaban ebrios.

—Te va a gustar lo que vamos a hacer contigo.

Para cuando su cerebro le había ordenado a sus pies correr, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Intentó correr pero antes de tan siquiera alejarse un metro, los hombres ya la habían jalado del brazo para después aventarla a la pared. Lucy se quejó tras el impacto que tuvo, sufrió un duro daño en la espalda y uno menor en el hombro derecho. Mientras pensaba en cómo zafarse de ese lío, maldijo el momento en que pisó por primera vez aquel bar. Muy pronto los sujetos ya la habían acorralaron y lo que pasó después hicieron que Lucy entrara en pánico.

El más alto la tomó de una mano y arrimó el rostro a su cuello para darle una profunda olisqueada al cabello rubio; en eso, el hombre que quedaba le empezó a manosear los pechos, buscando deshacerse de la prenda de ropa que los cubría. El olor a alcohol asqueaba a Lucy, todo de ellos apestaba a lo mismo y era imposible de hacerlo desaparecer. Cada que abrían sus bocas salía el repugnante aliento de ambos y se quedaba impregnado en la piel de ella.

Era un asco tener encima a dos tipos borrachos que quieren aprovecharse de ti en un callejón.

—¡No! ¡No me toquen! —Lucy empezó a llorar de la desesperación a la vez que trataba de forcejear para conseguir su libertad, mas era en vano lo que hacía; pues ellos la detenían usando la fuerza y amenazándola, diciéndole que si se dejaba todo saldría bien.

Cerró los ojos, rogando que pararan, que se detuvieran antes de que le hicieran lo peor. Jamás se había imaginado un destino tan cruel para una chica que lo único que quería era terminar su carrera de Derecho y lograr ganarse la vida sin ayuda de su papá. Lloró más, haciendo todo el ruido que quería, desesperada, aterrada de oír todas las cosas vulgares que esos tipejos les decían, además de sentir náuseas cuando ellos la manoseaban como les placía.

—Alguien ayúdeme... —suplicó, alejando su rostro a todo lo que podía, pues vio que uno de ellos se acercaba a su barbilla a punto de sacar su viscosa lengua.

—No la toquen.

La voz áspera de un chico sonó, y aunque no fue capaz de tranquilizar a la víctima, le abrió más los ojos para que de esa forma el montón de lágrimas le diera permiso a la rubia de ver de quién se trataba. Era Gajeel. Un Gajeel tan cabreado como para patear mil desgraciados. Él se apresuró a quitarle de encima a esos dos borrachos y sin pensarlo, teniendo las manos hechas puños, los golpeó en la cara una, dos, tres y cuatro ocasiones; proyectando sus ojos llenos de odio al mismo tiempo que se ponía rabioso, les obsequió un par de patadas en el culo a esos dos cobardes que lo único que hacían era quejarse y pedirle que se detuviera. Ellos no se defendían para nada y todo lo que salía de su boca no tenía dicción alguna. El moreno gruñó retumbante al terminar por aventarlos hacia la entrada del callejón, es decir, por donde debieron haberse largado desde un principio.

Terminó respirando alteradamente, con el cuerpo moviéndose aún por la adrenalina y excitación de hace unos minutos. Las ropas de mesero que aún tenía se habían desarreglado bastante pero el cabello no lucía más alborotado de lo normal. Suspiró y su entrecejo fue relajándose poco a poco. Buscó a Lucy y la vio tirada, o bueno, sentada tontamente, con el traje completamente hecho un fiasco, el cabello de una rara manera casi intacto, pero con el demás cuerpo asustado, reflejado en la vibración de sus ojos, que nuevamente se pondrían a llorar.

Gajeel le dio la espalda y decidió irse por propias razones que ni él mismo quería aceptar. No quería verla con lástima ni pena, y la verdad es que lo único que sentía al verla así, era furor puro. Daba igual, ya estaba por irse de ahí a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Gajeel... —Lucy se levantó y al llamarle por su nombre, logró que él se detuviera—. L-lo siento... —quiso tomar aire pero los pulmones le habían fallado y todos sus sollozos se oyeron—. Yo no... Yo no quería parecer una pu...

Y como si hubiera salido de la nada, Gajeel Redfox ya estaba frente de ella y acto seguido la había cogido de la cintura para después besarla con dulzura. Había sido un hombre estúpido al lastimarla cuando en realidad no quería hacer eso y era todo lo contrario. Sabía que haría muchas tonterías al verla porque muy en el fondo, él era débil y más cuando se trataban de personas como Lucy Heartfilia. Esa clase de personas lo hacían sacar su parte más blanda y empalagosa que muy pocos en el mundo conocían, pues todo en él, la presentaba como a una jugada más de su vida, pero que se enamorara de alguien así era el colmo. Siempre se veía como el chico rudo y malo, que lo único que tenía en la cabeza es música metal y uno que otro par de tornillos oxidados, pero esta mujer, en su traje de conejo, lo traía enloquecido. Y ella sólo le daba más ganas y deseo.

No la obligó a seguir el beso y aun así sintió cómo los miedosos labios de Lucy hacían presión contra los suyos, buscando calor, buscando consuelo, buscando cariño y no miedo. Porque ella ya sabía lo bien que se sentía ser besada por Gajeel, aunque con todo su sabor a café en su lengua.

El beso se convirtió en una caricia apasionada, el contacto fue más profundo y sensitivo. Dentro del pecho de Gajeel su corazón inició a latir más rápido al percibir que ella pasó sus manos hacia ese punto con intención de tocarlo. Delicada, femenina, tranquila y dócil. La rubia seguía llorando pero no era más que una delgada línea de agua la que se escurría todavía, pues después ya nada salía de sus ojos marrones.

Cortaron el beso al necesitar respirar correctamente, sus hálitos se hicieron densos y tibios. El mesero la miró una vez más así como ella a él y la juntó a su pecho, de este modo, la escondió de todos, con fin de protegerla y hacerla sentir mimada. Y ante eso, Lucy se estremeció y puso su mente en blanco al aferrarse a su pecho, encogiéndose y queriendo fundirse en el calor que emanaba del muchacho pelinegro.

—Tú no eres nada de eso —susurró, usando una suave voz—. Perdóname.

—Gajeel... —musitó Lucy, percibiendo que la calma volvía a sí misma al estar en los brazos de Redfox.

La puerta que conecta al bar, se entreabrió lentamente y una cabellera azul pudo distinguirse entre la luz de adentro al hacer contraste con la oscuridad de fuera. Jellal Fernandes miró la escena, aparentemente molesto: "¿Lucy besándose con Gajeel?".


	5. Café sin azúcar, por favor

Esa noche no había estrellas y las opacas nubes cubrían la luna, impidiéndole brillar como quería. Hacía frío y el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, la calle que se nombraba Beso insípido, a pesar de estar en una zona de diversión nocturna, estaba literalmente muerta esa fecha. El Fairy Bar había cerrado ya sus puertas por causas razonables. Una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí, casi era violada en la parte trasera del establecimiento por dos hombres ebrios que no estaban con las neuronas funcionando correctamente. Todo parecía sacado de una noticia del periódico otra vez. Lucy Heartfilia había anotado una desgracia más en su corta vida pero también (y por primera vez) una de las alegrías que tanto había deseado sentir dentro de su corazón.

La conejita ya tenía novio. Y ese era Gajeel Redfox, un mesero más del mismo bar en donde ella trabajaba, el muchacho causante de la mayoría de su accidente e infortunios, pero a la vez, el causante de tanta felicidad que ni ella comprendía del todo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Se habían perdonado sinceramente y se dieron una oportunidad de probar qué pasaría si estuvieran juntos, como pareja amorosa, pero sin llegar a ser empalagosos a plena vista de otras personas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Lucy, confundida, no sabiendo si afirmar que era una estúpida o simplemente aceptar que se había enamorado inconscientemente de él—. ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo, Gajeel?

—Porque te quiero.

Su declaración había salido naturalmente, sin que su cerebro lo reflexionara al menos un instante; las palabras fueron pronunciadas porque quisieron y desde entonces, controlaron al muchacho, a pesar de que se había esforzado por ocultar sus sentimientos sin pensar tampoco en que se dañaba mucho por sí solo. No sabían cómo fue que todo había terminado de ese modo, pero de lo que estaban seguros era que harían todo posible para ser dichosos hasta que el destino ordenara lo contrario. Se besarían, acariciarían y protegerían, pasando de largo todo lo que una vez les opuso ser amantes.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia no había asistido a clases así que se encontraba en casa desde que Gajeel Redfox la había ido a dejar ahí. Con el pijama puesto y envuelta hasta los cabellos con el edredón rosa, pensó en lo que le diría a su novio cuando lo viera. ¿Primero le saludaría amigablemente, luego lo abrazaría y al final lo besaría en los labios? ¡Oh, pero si de seguro él se adelantaría y, como siempre, le robaría el aliento hasta que creyera que moriría de tanto placer! Lucy se ruborizó a un nuevo nivel, en donde ningún milímetro cuadrado de su rostro se salvaba. Prefirió cambiar de plan. Ya iba a idearlo hasta que botó la cobija al piso y salió de la cama para ir corriendo a la cocina y buscar la bolsa en donde se suponía había guardado su ya conocido uniforme. Lo sacó y maldijo su suerte, pues el traje de coneja negro estaba inservible, poco presentable y más feo que nunca.

Suspiró, resignada a tener que hablar con el jefe Laxus Dreyar para ver si él era quien debía comprarle uno nuevo o ser ella quien lo pagase. ¡Pero claro que ese sujeto debía de darle el billete para hacer la compra! ¿Cómo no, cuando pasó la experiencia más rara de su vida detrás del Fairy Bar; completa propiedad del musculoso y electrizante rubio? Cogió el traje, sosteniéndolo con una mano hecha puño y estado a nada de rasgarlo, pisotearlo, etc. el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

Inmediatamente Lucy se puso nerviosa y a toda prisa se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó las ropas que quiso para en seguida encerrarse en el baño y ver el reloj: 12:45 PM. ¡No sabía que era tan tarde! Empezó a vestirse con velocidad digna de una chica. Primero hizo una cambio de ropa interior de abajo, luego se deslizó sosamente la falda azul celeste hasta las caderas y al estarse colocando el sostén, viendo en el espejo sus cabellos desarreglados, recordó lo que esa persona especial le había dicho el día anterior.

"Vendré a verte por la mañana, conejita".

Sintió cómo el calorcito subía a sus mejillas y mejor se apresuró más. Terminó de abrocharse el sostén y usó una blusa orquídea a juego con el moño que le dio un toque más femenino a su peinado exprés. Ya no tenía tiempo para elegir su look así que optó por una sencilla coleta a la derecha. ¡Gajeel la estaba esperando afuera! Se roció perfume una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más que incluso tosió de lo desesperada que fue al hacer eso. Abrió la puerta del baño en un azote tremendo, tomó los tacones que usaría y mientras hacía un raro intento en ponérselos, gritó:

—¡Ya voy, Gajeel!

Dio un golpecito con el piel al suelo, llegó a la puerta y entonces la abrió; se vio reflejado en sus grandes y brillosos ojos chocolate, un muchacho de largos cabellos negros, que usaba una playera negra que tenía impreso el diseño de, seguramente, uno de los grupos de metal favoritos de él. Llevaba puestos más piercings de los que le veía en el trabajo y una bandana en el cabello que por algún extraño motivo lo hacía ver más guapo. Lucy se quedó congelada, sin saber qué decirle, sólo podía mirarlo.

—Ah, yo...

—Así te vistes para cuando vas a ver a tu novio, ¿eh, conejita?

—B-bueno, pues tú luces un poco raro...

La rubia, en su vida lo había visto con otras ropas que no fueran las de mesero. Lo de las piezas de metal en la cara, lo más probable era algo que Laxus le exigía para no verse tan mal tipo y espantar a uno que otro cliente sea mujer u hombre, pero, sinceramente, para ella fue inevitable impactarse internamente a la vez que sentía miedo y desconfianza, además que, al ver por debajo, se encontró con que a él le gustaba usar botas gruesas. No era normal, ¿cierto? Qué más daba, lo quería.

—Tú eres demasiado dulce —le dijo, mirando a otro lado, ocasionando que la chica bajara la mirada, apenada—. ¿Por qué estás usando una falda tan corta?

—¿Eh? Me gustan las faldas así.

Gajeel bufó y mejor hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquello.

...

Al enterarse de que Lucy necesitaría un nuevo traje para seguir trabajando, el moreno le explicó que en definitiva el gran jefazo le ordenaría comprar uno por su cuenta y obviamente, con dinero que saliera de su propio bolsillo, así que, la rubia al tener el día libre le pidió a Gajeel (que igual parecía no tener nada importante que hacer) que la acompañara a la tienda Watermelon que se ubicaba muy cerca del bar. Él aceptó, sonriendo y sacando una risita estilo Redfox sólo para su chica. Ambos tomaron el metro y pararon a comer una crepa dulce en la última estación que estuvieron, siempre tomándose de las manos durante el no tan largo camino hasta la tienda de disfraces. Cuando se hacía el silencio, uno se preguntaban en qué estaría pensando el otro pero sin dudar de sus sentimientos.

Pasaban por otras tiendas que poco caso les hacían antes de encontrar a la que realmente necesitaban asistir, cuando al chico de melena de comercial de champú, le brotó una pregunta.

—Por cierto, hoy no fuiste a la Universidad.

—No sé cómo lo han sabido, pero se enteraron de lo que me pasó ayer, así que me permitieron no ir este día. Me costará mucho, pero ya veré el modo de ponerme al corriente —respondió después de dar un suspiro.

—Leyes, ¿no? —dijo él, fastidiado, y Lucy asintió—. Eres un lío, coneja.

Minutos después, ya había llegado a donde querían por lo que entraron, oyendo el maullido de gato que les hizo aparecer una gota tras la nuca; y siendo directos, llamaron a la joven mujer de cabello azules y piel tan blanca como crema, quien salió animosamente, mostrando una espléndida sonrisa a su nuevos clientes. Esta ocasión, la señorita estaba emperifollada con un largo vestido azul que combinaba con su sombrero azul, cual al parecer, era su color favorito en todo el mundo. Lucy rió divertida al verla, obteniendo la mirada curiosa de su novio.

—¡Ah, Gajeel-kun, hace mucho que no venías! —expresó Juvia Loxar.

Y mientras, Lucy se dio cuenta de que la chica pelirroja que se suponía trabaja ahí no estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer a mitad de la calle. Curvó una ceja y miró tras el cristal del aparador, ¿y bien? ¿Dónde estaba la chica gato?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes se conocen?! —reaccionó, quedando con la boca abierta, apartándose de Gajeel por la impresión y señalándolos, casi inculpándolos de un crimen. El muchacho torció la boca—. ¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Lucy frunció el ceño. No, ella no era celosa, pero claro que no y mucho menos al primer día de relación, pero, es que... ¿amiga de esa chica guapa y hermosa, con una fina cintura, manos delicadas, cabello perfecto, ojos profundos y seductores, voz de ángel y pechos de melón? Algo malo debía venir incluido, pero, ¿por qué a esa? Se lamentó en silencio, esperando todavía su respuesta, sin embargo, no consiguió nada.

—Gajeel-kun, ¿ella es la chica?

¡Está bien, quizá sí era algo celosa! ¿Qué? Bueno, al menos él se había dignado en decirle que era su novia. La Heartfilia esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, como de Miss Universo o algo parecido.

—Sí.

—Seguro te ha quedado monísimo el traje de conejo, ¿a que sí? —hizo unas carcajadas tipo "ha, ha, ha".

O tal vez no. A lo que ella se refería era de otra cosa que no tenía ni pizca de relación con lo que ella creía. A la mierda todo, lo besaría para que Juvia se enterara de una buena vez. Tomó el brazo de su novio y lo acercó a ella, sin apartar la mirada de la peliazul. ¡Ya se estaba encelado! (sólo un poquíiiito).

—Para eso venimos —habló Gajeel—, ¿tendrás un traje igual? Lo que pasa es que el otro se ha roto.

Juvia se quedó pensando y al final, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pero tengo uno muy bonito en color magenta! Y como eres rubia te quedará perfecto, ¿quieres probártelo, Lucy?

¿Daba a entender que si no fuera rubia le quedaría como una dona? ¿Era una buena idea? ¿No sería un muy llamativo color ese que acababa de decir? Si se lo probaba y la hacía ver más gorda, ¿qué pensaría Gajeel? ¿Su novio se reiría? Y todo mientras Juvia mostraba su figura de reloj... sí, claro. Suspiró. Vale, estaba paranoica, nada de eso era tan malo y si lo era, no podía emporar, ¿o sí?

Se lo probaría.

Loxar fue a buscar el traje y la pareja se quedó sola, acompañados de un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos decidió romper por iniciativa. Lucy infló las mejillas y unas marcas de rubor salieron sobre la piel de sus mejillas. ¿Qué no pensaba decirle nada? ¿Qué había pasado con su pregunta? ¿Desde cuándo conocía a Juvia Loxar? ¡Desde cuándo! Ya estaba por lloriquear y a volver a conectar los cables desprendidos que hacían funcionar el cine mental de su cabeza, ese cine que ya se encontraba todo empolvado y por poco desaparecía. El interruptor no funcionaba y por ende, no se imaginaría cosas tan descabelladas al menos por un largo periodo.

—¡Ya lo encontré! —la voz de Juvia se oyó en el fondo del almacén.

En las manos traía un traje rosado, de un tono demasiado fuerte, pero que igual era bonito. No tenía más que criticar porque la blusa que llevaba ese día, era similar en pigmentación. Era momento de vestirlo; fue al probador y tardó lo que quiso en cambiarse de atuendo.

Diez minutos después, Gajeel y Juvia no entendían por qué era que Lucy tardaba tanto.

—Lucy, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó la peliazul, que empezaba a angustiarse y más al mirar el estado de su amigo.

El metalero frunció el ceño al no oír respuesta y fue directo por ella. Se paró frente a la tela corrediza que había como puerta y la abrió toda.

—Por qué demonios tardas tanto, coneja...

Gajeel bajó la voz al mirar a su chica, que estaba viéndose en el alargado espejo ya usando el traje de conejo magenta, sonrojada y muy tímida... Casi normal si no fuera porque tenía las manos sobre sus pechos. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! ¿Los quería más grandes o qué? ¡Si ya los tenía de un tamaño normal para su edad!

—¡Pe... pervertido! —gritó Lucy, cerrando los ojos y lanzándole con infalible puntería la prenda de ropa que tenía cerca de su mano. El muchacho se quejó al instante al ser golpeado en la nariz.

—Tú serás la pervertida, mira lo que me has lanzado.

Redfox le enseñó a su chica la prenda de encaje que ella le había arrojado en la cara, y para mala suerte de Lucy, esa prenda era el sostén que se había quitado hace unos momentos. La rubia abrió los ojos, con el sofoca en aumento, y al darse cuenta de que se seguía tocando ahí, retiró sus manos a máxima velocidad.

—¿Por qué te tardabas tanto?

—Porque... ¿Qué no me ves? ¡Esto no me queda...!

—Ssshhh —siseó y se acercó a ella para darle un beso y callarla definitivamente. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella y la pegó a sí mismo al tomarla de la cintura. Escurrió sus dedos a la bolita ubicada en el trasero y la estrujó. Abriéndose paso entre sus irresistibles labios de fresa, lentamente introdujo su lengua en la cálida cavidad de ella y la saboreó en secreto. Su novia se dejó llevar, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados para ver la cara que él hacía mientras la suya se volvía de un carmín brillante; lo tomó de la nuca y enredó sus delgados dedos en los desordenados cabellos negros. Pero al primer gemido que salió, Lucy lo apartó ágilmente pues no quería llegar a más y menos en la tienda de su amiga.

Ambos salieron de ahí sin decirse nada. Y una vez se encontraron con la chica Loxar, ella examinó el problemita de la señorita coneja.

—Lo que pasa es que las copas del traje al parecer son una medida menor de la que eres. Desafortunadamente es lo más grande que tengo ahora, lo siento.

—Está bien. Lo compraré igual —mencionó Lucy—. No creo que Laxus me deje trabajar si no voy como él quiere. Juvia, ¿cuánto dices que cuesta?

Y con una sonrisita medio diabólica, la doncella Loxar le dijo el precio a la rubia, quien enmudeció inmediatamente al procesar tan alta cantidad. El fondo tras de ella lució como si un rayo hubiera caído a sus espaldas, el color gris inundó su rostro y los ojos se le hicieron de color blanco total. ¿Era un chiste, verdad? Un pésimo chiste muy en serio. ¡Si hubiera sabido cuánto costaba aquel ridículo traje no hubiera ni vacilado en exigirle a su méndigo jefe que él se lo diera, pues a fin de cuenta él era quien la quería sexy para sus briagos clientes! Este tipo de cosas la hacían recordar a las Margaritas de cóctel, que lucen tan simples pero cuestan caro, y a fin de cuentas es lo mismo que las demás: alcohol. Y no se diga de otras bebidas de un precio más alto. Maldita sea, ¿qué haría?

—Yo lo pago, Juvia —aseguró Gajeel—. Quítate el traje y dáselo para que lo guarde.

Lucy abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de que su novio, a pesar de ni siquiera tener un día como pareja le comprara el uniforme de trabajo que costaba un motón de monedas. Le dedicó una feliz sonrisa y fue a quitárselo como le había dicho. De ese modo, se oyó el ruido de una caja registradora a proceso final y luego, el gato maullando, despidiendo a unos clientes satisfechos.

Caminando en la calle Beso insípido, Lucy se abalanzó a su novio, teniendo una bolsa en la mano que contenía el flamante disfraz rosa. Le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se colgó a uno de los brazos del muchacho.

—Oye, ¿qué tanto hablaban Juvia y tú mientras me cambiaba?

—Nada importante, conejita.

—Uhm, ¿estás seguro? ¿No te dijo de casualidad que yo estaba gorda o que mi cabello no es sedoso? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Te estaba coqueteando, verdad!

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! No tendría por qué estar celosa de una de las posibles mejores amigas de mi novio. Si le gustas, pues qué bueno. Llévala a cenar entonces, ya me contarás cómo te fue... —hizo un mohín gracioso al inicio, sin embargo, fue borrado al deprimirse. Por favor, pedía Lucy, que Gajeel le dijera lo contrario y que también le dijera que sólo la quería a ella.

—Lo pensaré —fue su respuesta—. Y tiene razón, ella es hermosa.

—¡Ah, tonto! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! —detuvo sus pies—. Pero si tanto la quieres a ella, entonces, ¡por qué me besaste en esta calle, detrás del bar y hace unos minutos en el probador! —miró hacia los ojos rojos del muchacho—. Gajeel... quiero que me ames a mí, no a ella.

—Calma, conejita —sonrió de lado al ver que su novia era más sensible de lo que creía, tanto como para lloriquear ahora mismo—. Juvia sólo es una vieja amiga que conocí en clases —se acercó a la chica y acarició su cabeza.

—¿Y... y n-no... p-pudiste decirme eso d-desde el p-principio? —reclamó gimoteando.

—Me divierte saber que te encelas por mí.

...

El trabajo había comenzado y los empleados habían llegado puntuales, incluso quince minutos antes, porque al parecer Laxus Dreyar tenía algo importante que decirles a todos y en definitiva no podía esperar más para anunciarlo. Gajeel y Lucy se quedaron juntos y vieron cómo el jefe salía de su oficina seguido del chico del tatuaje en el rostro, Jellal. El personal no dijo nada y esperaron a que tomara la palabra, extrañamente sólo estaba pasando su mirada a todos ellos, como si quisiera hallar algo en especial. Sorpresivamente detuvo la vista en Lucy Heartfilia y todo el mundo miró hacia el objetivo. La muchacha retrocedió mientras un ojo se entrecerraba involuntariamente, tal vez por la presión que sentía encima.

—Oye, tú, rubia —llamó Dreyar con su poderosa voz—: ya me enteré de lo que sucedió ayer.

¿Se refería a la escena en donde se subía a la mesa y se burlaba de él, o de cuando casi la violaban por sacar la basura en la parte de atrás de su llamado Fairy Bar?

—Jellal te dará otro uniforme —informó y miró a los demás meseros—. Y ustedes, cuiden más a esa niña —y entró a su oficina en donde siempre se la vivía solo.

El mozo peliazul se acercó a Lucy y le entregó una bolsa negra. Ella la recibió dudosa, más que nada por lo que Laxus acababa de decir pues no comprendía del todo, pero al captarlo de un benévolo modo, sonrió a Jellal y antes de dirigirle unas palabras para agradecerle, él ya se estaba retirando de ahí con un rostro sereno. Lucy quedó desorientada, ¿por qué había sido así con ella? Ya hablaría con él a ver si tenía algo. Por mientras, abrió la bolsa y su boca formó una o y sus pestañas resplandecieron con inocencia.

¡Un traje de coneja! ¡Negro!

—¡Mira, Gajeel! —canturreó animada—. Es el mismo de color negro, ¿no es genial?

Esperó que fuera su imaginación pues un aura maligna salía del chico metalero y daba miedo. Es entonces que recordó que ya habían adquirido uno en tono magenta y totalmente comprado con dinero en efectivo de Gajeel.

—L-lo siento, ¿quieres que mañana lo devuelva a la tienda?

—No —contestó después de sonreír pícaro—; ¿no te parece una mejor idea si lo guardas y...? —le susurró a su novia en el oído.

—No te vuelvas un pervertido, Gajeel.

—Gee-hee.

—Lo guardaré —afirmó—, pero sólo porque está mono, ¿vale? No pienses en cosas raras —desvió la vista y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse—. Y porque... tú lo compraste para mí.

Habían ocurrido cosas peculiares. Tanto que el jefazo les pidiera a sus trabajadores que cuidaran a la chica conejo, como que la chica conejo estuviera demasiado pegada al muchacho que recién ayer le hacía las peores cosas de la vida. Ok, exageración, pero no tanta como cuando Gajeel y Lucy enfrentaron esa noche, las preguntas y demás de los curiosos jóvenes emocionados por el amor y alcohol.

—Novios, ¿eh? Quien lo hubiera creído —opinó una chica de pelo castaño—. ¡Brindemos!

—¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin Gajeel estará de mejor humor!

Las risas inundaron el lugar ante el último comentario. Y sin saberlo, una mujer poco mayor que Lucy, la jaló del brazo y llevó detrás de la barra. Se agacharon para ocultarse y conversaron un ratito.

—Lucy, supe de lo que te pasó ayer, ¿estás bien? —su voz demostraba preocupación. Ella de apariencia era bonita y tenía largos y ondulados cabellos caramelo, como los de una verdadera hada, usando lentes y maquillaje—. ¿Eso no te dejará malas memorias?

—¿Eh? —rememoró—. Oh, estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí. Además, alguien ya ha hecho que me olvide de eso... —susurró la oración del final, bajando lentamente la vista al suelo, ligeramente sonrosada.

—El tonto de Gajeel te salvó, ¿no es así?

Lucy asintió teniendo una sonrisita en los labios.

—Que sean muy felices, Lucy —le deseó y se levantó impetuosamente, acomodándose los lentes y gritando algo como "¿Dónde está la Shirley Temple que ordenó la mina que no bebe alcohol?". Esa mujer era genial, cuidaba de todas las hadas del bar y daba diversión, tanta que hacía reír a la rubia. Lo que no le caía era ser amiga de Laxus.

Se levantó de ahí y volvió al trabajo. Tomó un cóctel Alexander, otro Caipiroska y los llevó a la mesa correcta, es entonces que, una pregunta le nació: ¿todos pensarían que era una loca por hacerse novia del tipo del café, que tiempo atrás le hacía la vida de cuadritos?

Suspiró. Ella no lo sabía del todo hasta que tuvieron cinco minutos para juntarse con los chicos. Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta, incrédulos y sin poder tragarse el cuento de que los que peor se llevaban, ahora fuera pareja; otros, los felicitaron, sorprendidos pero deseándoles lo mejor, pidiéndoles que aprovecharan su juventud y una que otra cosa que hacía pensar que se casarían pronto, lo cual hacía retroceder a una Lucy con el rostro colorado. Mas eso no era por espanto, sino porque en relaciones amorosas, ella no era la mejor y pensar en que su romance de película se iría por el caño, aún era una posibilidad que tenía fresca en su cabeza. Sería mejor llevarla con calma y empezar a la antigua. Estaba decidida a ser la que mandara en la relación y que al menos un día, haría pagar a Redfox, de manera cómica y tierna, todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, aunque debía pensárselo mejor, pues no quería que él también se vengara.

Lucy pestañeó y sus desconcertados ojos encontraron a una mujer con mucho maquillaje y vestido demasiado ajustado queriéndose ligar a su novio al pedirle un café con mucha crema y poca azúcar. Infló los mofletes, cual niña pequeña, envidiando a la "señora" por ser quien tenía toda la bendita atención de él.

La mujer rozó disimuladamente su mano cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Gajeel se estaba tardando en enterarse de las intenciones de la guapa señorita, así como no le entraba en la cabeza ni la mínima sospecha de que estaba siendo observado-vigilado por su novia. Sacó una preceptiva sonrisa a regañadientes y se le prendió la bombilla, le diría directa pero indirectamente que su simple presencia lo fastidiaba. El plan "aléjate de mí, chica con pelo rizado", había dado inicio.

—Tiene un horrible gusto para el café —dijo, creando un gesto de hastío al ver que ella se reía graciosamente falsa—, ugh.

Fallado. Los oídos de Gajeel sufrían con la voz femenina que no cesaba de decir tonterías, todo a cerca de su no-tan-fabuloso viaje a París, los caracoles más ricos que pudiese probar y la pizza colada, directamente llevaba desde Italia. El mesero juraba que decidiría hablar de la inmortalidad del cangrejo si tuviera la opción de elegir qué clases de ridiculeces oír antes de morir.

Lo peor era que Lucy (la novia del atormentado), estaba remodelando su cine privado que llevaba dentro del cráneo. Y eso no era nada, nada bueno. En su imaginación, quedaba así: Gajeel le contaba un chiste, trazando una masculina sonrisa, ella se reía como toda una dama y él disfrutaba plenamente de su belleza. Pasaba que entonces lo había flechado y Gajeel la dejaba por la mujer ricitos de carbón. ¡Estúpido, Gajeel! pensó.

Su novia dio un grito interno.

Tuvo unas terribles y enormes ganas de morderse las uñas.

Por lo que mejor fue corriendo hacia allá.

—Se... señ... s-señorita, ¿me permite al joven unos minutos?

La rival se marchó de su vista con el café espumoso en la mano repleta de un puñado de radiantes brazaletes.

—¿Se podría saber qué estabas haciendo —agravó su voz—, Ga-je-el? —vocalizó de una a una cada sílaba.

—Dándole café a la clienta. ¿Qué te pasa, coneja?

—Pues te veías muy a gusto estando con ella —desvió la mirada y sopló molesta—: ¿quieres que le llame para que venga a volver hacerte la compañía?

Redfox sacó su típica risa ladina que ya todos conocían. ¿Razón, motivo o circunstancia? Otra vez el asunto de los celos de su chica.

—Mmm... —Gajeel quedó pensándolo aparentemente muy en serio—. Pues...

¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Por qué la quería poner celosa? ¿Para ver cómo se ponía? ¡Pues ya tendría su dulce y fría venganza ahora mismo!

—Uhm, Gajeel... espera, los hombres de ahí me están hablando, ya vuelvo —avisó, usando una inocente voz; y acto seguido se fue con tres hombres que vestían trajes elegantes, que superficialmente tenían mucho trabajo y no mucho tiempo para la fiesta. No, ellos no la estaban llamando, pero eran perfectos para el desquite de Lucy. Y por supuesto que los guapos y adinerados hombres de negocios no rechazarían a una rubia coneja a esas horas de la noche.

Gajeel miró suspicaz las acciones de su chica, ¿qué demonios iba hacer? ¡Oh! ¡Por todo el Death Metal del universo, su novia se...!

—¿Cómo está esta noche, señor? —preguntó muy coqueta al hombre de cortaba roja—, ¿desea tomar una copa?

—Por favor llámame, Edgar.

Lucy rió, demasiado femenina.

—¿Y ustedes, caballeros? ¿Les ofrezco una bebida fuerte —usó el dedo índice para jugar con un mechón de su cabello—, o suave? —se mordió el labio inferior, provocándolos.

—Yo.. uh..

Los hombres enmudecieron ante tan seductora mujer que tenían frente a sus narices, pero de lo que jamás se enteraron fue que un rabioso Gajeel ya estaba rechinando los dientes más y más violento a cada segundo que continuaba observándolos.

—¿Se siente bien? —Lucy suavizó su voz y se inclinó hacia el que traía cortaba azul, y ese era uno de los dos a los que el ratón les había comido la lengua. Lo malo de esto fue que al doblarse, Lucy le dio completa visión de sus pechos pendiendo y le valió un cacahuate que a la vez le diera también vista de su redondo trasero al otro sujeto con corbata verde—. Oh, ¿acaso quieres tocar mi colita?

"WTF?!" Rugió el metalero en el interior de su cabeza cubierta por una larga capa de cabello azabache. ¡No! ¡La colita era de él!

—Descuida, sólo han quedado hipnotizados con tu belleza, conejita.

¡Cabrón! ¿Cómo osaba llamarla de ese modo?

—¿Soy tan bonita?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Podría sentarme en su regazo, Edgar?

Lucy tomó asiento en las piernas de ese tipo con peinado corto y mucho gel; por lo que antes de que ese bastardo se atreviera a tocar la cintura de la rubia, Gajeel explotó y se la llevó a fuerzas a la habitación en donde se guardaban los vinos. La miró a los ojos, oyendo que se quejaba de que fuera muy bruto al tomarla, poco importaba, ella era de él y nadie más la podía tocar. Si lo que quería ella era ver celoso a Gajeel Redfox, lo había logrado, y vaya de qué manera. Sentía la sangre arder, corriendo dentro de sus venas como nunca.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas sentado encima de ese tipo! —le gruñó, guardándose toda la irritación que cargaba, quizá para no asustarla, aunque se encontrara respirando como bestia a punto de atacar a su presa.

—¿Ah sí? Pues, ¡tú empezaste! —Lucy también gruñó, parándose de puntitas (aún con los tacones puestos) para estar a centímetros de la cara de su novio y mostrarse retadora.

—Con que esas tenemos, coneja.

La agarró bruscamente y la pegó a la pared, acorralándola contra su cuerpo; entonces la besó salvajemente, con deseo y muchas ganas de marcarla como suya y de nadie más que de él mismo. Se apoderó de sus labios de fresa y los mordió como quiso. Se escurrió al interior de su boca y le metió la lengua, desesperado por oírla gemir de gusto. Tomó sus caderas e hizo que las piernas de ella flaquearan inesperadamente, lo cual le permitió acariciar un suave muslo con su vigorosa mano traviesa. Lucy jadeó, sonrojada hasta la frente. Ese idiota la hacía sentir caliente, excitada, enamorada. Maldita sea. No le quedó de otra más que enredar sus extremidades alrededor de él y dejarse a su merced. Si hacían el amor entre tantas botellas añejadas, sería la gloria, probablemente.

Llevó sus femeninas manos al cuello de su novio y profundizó el beso, sin embargo, había sido demasiado tarde pues necesitaron del aire. Gajeel no perdió el tiempo y bajó a lamer el cuello de la chica, que trataba de recuperar el aliento sin éxito. Lucy suspiró al sentir la húmeda lengua tocar su piel y al ver que la cabeza del chico ya se encontraba sobre el nacimiento de sus senos, cerró los ojos. ¿Qué era esto, el cielo de olor a uva?

—Aahh, Gajeel...

—Voy demasiado rápido para ti —susurró, débil al no resistir probar el sabor de los pechos de su novia rubia al darles un mordisco sobre la tela.

—N-no... Es sólo que aquí...

El muchacho pelinegro la soltó y se apartó de su cuerpo, quedándose con las ganas, pero analizando la situación en la que estaban, sabiendo que debían de detenerse y no hacer una locura a causa de los celos, de la cual podrían arrepentirse después. Suspiró ruidosamente por una vez más, obligado a hacerlo para enfríar su alterado cuerpo.

—Volvamos al trabajo, conejita.

—¡No! —gritó Lucy y se tiró a los brazos de él—. Quiero que me beses mucho más.

De acuerdo, así lo haría. No saldrían del cuarto hasta que su novia estuviera satisfecha y quedara con los labios hinchados, la piel hirviendo y el cuerpo temblándole. Sólo por hoy y porque la quería tanto que necesitaba dejarle algo muy en claro: que nunca la cambiaría por otra. Se lo demostraría a besos por sobre todo su cuerpo cada que tuviera la oportunidad los días posteriores a este. Mas lo que él pedía a cambio, sería lo mismo: que Lucy jamás se entregara a otro, a menos que quisiera en verdad, hacerlo estallar.

...

El trabajo de Lucy ya había terminado tres horas atrás, pero ella seguía ahí... Y no precisamente por estar con Gajeel.


	6. Vino, él y nadie

«Esto está mal» pensaba Lucy, «muy mal» repetía en su cabeza.

Gimió contra la boca de Gajeel y rápidamente llevó sus manos a la melena azabache, justo detrás de su nuca.

Qué mas daba, prefirió dejarse llevar por los fuertes brazos de Redfox hasta la cava de vinos. Después de todo, el día anterior no habían llegado a más que dulces y apasionados besos en los labios, en el cuello, en los brazos y en toda la sensible piel que Lucy dejaba al descubierto gracia a aquel traje de coneja que le hacía la vida más fácil. Sus mejillas se encedieron inesperadamente, sólo era la segunda vez que se metía con su novio ahí a hacer ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de ser endemoniadamente caliente y romántico, no se podía sentir tranquila. Siguió besándolo, pasando por alto los excitantes sonidos que hacía sus lenguas al chocar al momento de hacer una adictiva danza. Le gustaba que Gajeel la llevara a aquel lugar para después encerrarse juntos entre las cuatro paredes con olor alcohol y entonces, volverla loca de tan amada que se sentía y de lo mucho que se divertía al oír los gruñidos y ver el ceño engurruñado que hacía Gajeel por mero instinto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? Tenía que detenerse y no caer fácilmente como una chiquilla flechada al primer encuentro. Necesitaba tomar aire y darle condiciones a Redfox, hacer que la dejara libre y al final...No, necesitaba más de sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras; y lo que más quería en todo el mundo, era ser feliz a su lado. De nadie más.

Lo minutos pasaron lentamente, Gajeel no dejaba de rodear la delgada cintura de la rubia, quería sentirla suya, haciéndole ver que jamás dejaría que se escapara de él y que mejor disfrutara de los miles de besos que le proporcionaba a su rojos e hinchados labios de mujer. Bajó una mano al trasero de la chica y ella volvió a gemir, sus ojos chocolate brillaron por un instante, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle una vez más y antes de que Gajeel decidiera cargarla como el hombre que era, Lucy prefirió apartarlo rápidamente.

Ya era suficiente. Le había bastado una ocasión para darse cuenta que Gajeel podría convertirse en una bestia. Una bestia a la que si no se le frena la pasión pronto, podría terminar haciéndole el amor desesperadamente, con ropas arrancadas incluidas. Ya le había quitado el moño (se encontraba en el suelo) para tener su cuello indefenso, y si no le quitaba las largas orejas de conejo era porque lo excitaban.

—No vayas tan rápido, Gajeel —murmuró jadeando la pelirrubia. Su rostro estaba pintado con el rojo más sensual al igual que su boca—. Salgamos de aquí, ¿sí?

El muchacho sacó su famosa risa y miró a la chica frente suyo. Lucy no sabía qué era lo que él pensaba por lo que puso una cara inocente en la que se notaba confundida cien por ciento. De repente, el cuerpo del chico volvía aprisionaba contra la pared a la pobre rubia. Lucy se puso débil y entrecerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas eran decoradas por un tinte rosado.

—Está bien, s-sólo un beso más...

La coneja subió los brazos, los enredó en el cuello del moreno y le entregó sus labios en un cálido y exquisito beso. Al prinicipio fue tierno, una mera muestra de cariño, bonito, pero después, él pareció traicionarla al intentar quemarla de placer. Sus lenguas se habían encontrado nuevamente, no resistieron el enredarse y juguetear. La saliva fue escurriéndose de la comisura de Lucy, abrió la boca y Gajeel le chupó el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía hacer sino soltar un sonido producido por el tan placentero sofoco? Idiota. Ese mesero era un idiota. Un idiota que la enamoraba más a cada segundo de su bendita existencia.

Aquí era cuando el pasado no le interesaba y se dejaba manosear por las masculinas manos del tipo del café. Pegó más su cuerpo a él, quería sentirlo cerca, fundirse con él pero sin llegar al punto más extremo. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, tenía miedo. Sus senos se toparon con el marcado pecho del chico. Gajeel rápidamente pudo notar la suavidad de aquellos montes femeninos y gruñó como animal, ansioso de marcar a su hembra. Muy pronto ella perdió el poco juicio que le quedaba y todo pareció hacerse brillante.

Redfox sonrió para sí mismo. No la dejaría de besar. No saldría de ese lugar sin hacerla plenamente suya, menos sabiendo que fuera de ahí, se encontraban un montón de hombres ebrios y hambriendo, desesperados por tener en su cama a una hermosura como lo era la conejita de melena dorada. Deslizó las manos tras su delicada espalda, al cierre del traje, esperando que ella no lo detuviera. Una sonrisa trinfual surcó su rostro al escuchar los suspiros de su chica al haber descendido a su cuello, tomó el tirador y empezó a bajarlo lentamente. Miró de reojo lo muy sonrojada que estaba Lucy; le fascinaba cada mueca y gesto que hacía, simplemente...lo seducían.

Fue directo al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y rozó la zona con su lengua, casi torturándola por ser esa una de sus partes erógenas más potente, que podría incluso ser su debilidad secreta. Gajeel no lo sabía pero había despertado impetuosamente la intimidad de su novia, la cual estaba a nada de prometer recibirlo con amor y lo más cáliente posible. Gajeel mordió la sensible oreja, divertido de ver que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo hasta el punto de enredar sus piernas en las caderas del muchacho. Marcó un camino con sus labios desde la barbilla hasta el voluminoso escote que ella le ofrecía descaradamente. La rubia cubrió su boca con una mano pues no quería que sus lascivos gritos se oyeran más allá de ese reducido espacio. Dejó de darle atención a los pechos y mejor miró a los marrones ojos frente suyos, ella también lo estaba deseando. Soltó el cierre del traje una vez abierto en su totalidad, finalmente vería la bella imagen del casto cuerpo de Lucy. Ahora mismo le daría placer a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

En eso, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Los ojos se ambos se dilataron en sobresalto.

—Lucy —alguien pronunció quedamente el nombre de la joven, seguramente el mismo quien había girado la perilla de la puerta. Cabe decir que, la perilla de la puerta a la que, el idiota del novio de Lucy Heartfilia había olvidado poner el pestillo porque deseguro en lo único que había pensando al llegar ahí, había sido nada más y nada menos que comerse a la conejita.

No fue necesario siquiera fijar los ojos para descubrir de quién se trataba. La corta cabellera azul y la marca roja en el lado derecho de su cara, habían sido características que no valían ante la raposa voz característica de él. Jellal Fernandes había encontrado a Gajeel y Lucy a medio acto de amor de primavera.

La señorita semi emperifollada en un traje de conejo se quedó muda, como caricatura de papel, completamente hecha una estatua colorada, y el metalero se había quedado con la boca abierta, con el rostro a dirección del recién invitado al festín de las uvas añejadas en donde hubiese habido mucho sudor y otros fluidos si no fuese porque había llegado él. ¿Qué pasaba con ese maldito bar? ¿Las muchachas engatusaban a los meseros con mala cara, entonces se metían entre licores y se rebolcaban como animales mientras los clientes disfrutan de un cóctel bien frío? ¡Por su puesto que no! ¿Pero cómo le explicarían eso a Jellal?

Lucy se hizo más piedra si era que podía. Sus piernas no reaccionaron por lo que se quedaron enredadas entre Gajeel. Y Gajeel...pues decir que sus manos se hallaban apretando los redondos senos de Lucy era mejor que lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

Lucy se avergonzó como jamás se había avergonzado en su corta vida de joven adulta. Si decía que eran culpa de las hormonas sería como echar toda su relación a la basura antes del mes. Intentó relajarse, tranquilizarse, calmarse, aclararse y todo lo que terminara en «arse», pero falló peor que un caballo en sus clases de esquí. ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Qué clase de caballo quisiera aprender esquí! Lucy debía de calmarse, sin embargo, para empeorar su estado, primero se imaginó los muy probables pensamientos que Jellal tendría en mente. Gritó con terror dentro de su pequeño mundo de cosas raras, lo cual provocó que el bochorno se elevara. Había llegado el tiempo de pensar en una buena excusa que se sintiera mínimo lamentable para alguien tan serio y sereno como Jellal Fernandes.

¿Qué le diría? Si a penas ayer había percibido la amistad de un cactus de parte de él, ¿qué sería ahora que la veía de esa especial (por no decir caliente) manera?

"Jellal, no es lo que tú crees, verás, Gajeel quería hacerme el amor aquí así que...".

"¡¿Qué estás mirando?! ¡Cierra la puerta y déjanos follar!".

"¡No mires! Quiero a Gajeel y él me quiere a mí así que...¿qué tiene de malo que me haga suya?".

"Pasa que me encantan los vinos".

No podía utilizar ninguna de sus opciones, a pesar de requerir urgentemente una de ellas, y lo peor, es que las cuatro eran verdad. Ya no sabía qué era lo pésimo, si andar casi desnuda frente a dos hombres o que el tarado de Redfox no dijera nada y sólo mirara al peliazul con su habitual rostro fastidiado. Lucy se molestó y estando por darle un golpe al moreno, Fernandes se retiró de la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido.

Lucy se sorprendió. Sin dejar de mirar al frente entrebrió los labios y aunque pudo haber visto mal, para ella, antes de irse, Jellal había bajado ligeramente la cabeza con desilusión, con una opacidad cubriendo sus ojos y la boca apretada en impotencia.

Gajeel bufó viendo al mismo lugar, para cuando volteó el rostro hacia su novia, ella se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados, aparentemente preocupada por algo. Totalmente indispuesta para la acción.

—¿Coneja?

...

Arrojó la hoja de papel. Era oficial, su corazón estaba afligido. Todo el día su amigo le había dado evasibas. No quiso hablar con ella, no quiso darle el libro que estaba a su derecha y no quiso mirarla ni por el rabillo de sus cuencas oculares. Algo estaba mal y no sabía qué. No era que por poco los encontraba a ella y Gajeel teniendo sexo. De eso estaba segura, su intuición de mujer le decía que era otra cosa pero no estaba siendo capaz de averiguarlo. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, suposición tras suposición pero sin ninguna verídica y nítida afirmación que le apacigüara el alma. Suspiró contra la mullida almohada de plumas. Dio media vuelta y quedó costaba boca arriba, desvió la mirada al reloj de la mesita adyacente su cama para ver la hora que marcaban los números en color blanco. Eran las 3 AM. Muchos libros estaban tirados por todos lados pero eso ya no era de importancia. Ya no tenía la mente en paz para estudiar.

Se removió, desarreglando el edredón y demás almohadas salvo una que abrazó mientras se colocaba de lado, encogiéndose y resgurdándose a sí misma. Clavando las uñas en la funda, apretó los dientes, y en seguida entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndolos húmedos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal...?

¿Por casi entregarte a él o por no haber visto el amor de él?

Minutos después, estaba llorando, empapando el almohedón con todas lágrimas saladas que se escurría a sus mejillas para luego terminar en la tela. Gimió de angustia. Tarasqueó su labio por accidente, abriéndose una delgada herida; el escaso líquido escarlata se coló al interior de su boca y su lengua se tensó al saborear el metal. Tragó saliva, después intentó respirar adecuadamente, sin embargo, su quejido salió y se rompió de nuevo. Volvió a mover su cuerpo con fin de quedar con la nariz hacia el techo. Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos, apenada de sentirse tan idiota.

Cerró los ojos, ya no podía más, no quería, rogaba por dejar de sentir sus lágrimas desbordarse.

Una hora después, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Gajeel. Daba igual que fueran casi las 5. Se disculpó por despertarlo, ignorando el hecho de que por lo visto no lo había molestado, él no sonaba como si hubiera espabilado de madrugada. Ella no lo escuchó ni de broma por lo agitada que estaba, pero una música se oía del otro lado de la línea. Su novio le dijo que iría en seguida, la voz de Lucy sonaba entrecortada, trabándose en cada palabra por culpa de los insistentes sollozos, su pareja obviamente quedó inquieto. De todo podía estar sospechando, desde un capricho de niña hasta un robo o una violación.

Gajeel no tardó en llegar al departamento de Lucy, una vez parado delante la puerta de entrada, tocó el timbre y la rubia no demoró en recibirlo aún con el rostro mojado y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué sucede, coneja? —preguntó el moreno ansioso por la respuesta.

—¿P-puedes q-quedarte aquí c-conmigo?

Lucy agachó la cabeza. Deseó que Gajeel la envolviera con sus brazos para que de esa forma su piel se calentara y la consolaran amablemente, también quizá con un beso en la frente acompañado de palabras dulces. No obstante, fue un pensamiendo demasiado pretencioso como para que ocurriera presto.

El chico se preguntó el motivo por el que ella estaba llorando. Sólo lo había llamado, diciéndole que fuera rápido y cuando llegaba, le decía que se quedara con ella, pero sin mencionar la causa de su llanto. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Una mala noticia? ¿Era costumbre que fuera tan sensible y endeble? Maldición, eso lo hostigó de algún modo. No estaría pensando en llamarlo a diario a las casi 5 AM, ¿cierto?

Resopló bajito. No le quedó de otra más que acercarse a ella y protegerla en su pecho, a lo que Lucy abrió los ojos, reconfortada; para después quebrarse como cristal, mediocre de detener su propias lágrimas.

...

..

«Calma, conejita» Bastó con esas palabras para que Lucy se tranquilizara...eso y el beso que Redfox le plantó justo en los labios para acallar todos su lamentos. La tomó de la cintura e hizo que retrocediera hasta el interior de su habitación, al quedar en el borde de la cama, él colpasó sobre ella.

"Al final, sabía que tú serías capaz de sosegarme".

Beso tras beso fue haciendo que se le olvidaran las culpas y ese tipo de cosas malas. Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para que su cuerpo reaccionara naturalmente y el organismo le pidiera por más. No obtante algo no iba bien.

—Tus labios saben a café —interrupió Gajeel. Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron de un modo imperceptible que el moreno no llegó a verlo.

—Creo que me he vuelto adicta —se defendió traviesa, restándole importancia que él no se hubiera convencido de su flaca custificación, pues él olía a cigarrillos y alcohol, y ella no se lo estaba reclamando. Arruinar el tierno momento no estaba en sus planes. Sólo le apetecían sus besos y caricias.

—No mientas. Parece que no has dormido bien, ¿has estado tomando café todo este tiempo?

La magia y fantasía con las que el muchacho había llegado para detener sus lágrimas, fueron desvanecidas por la incertiduble de una sandez, según Lucy. Gajeel elevó su cuerpo, alejándose de la rubia y habiendo vuelto a fruncir el ceño ella no tuvo escapatoria.

—Es que... —empezó a explicar. Tenía que revelarle lo que se reservaba—, en la universidad no me ha estado yendo muy bien y como he decidido quedarme en el trabajo dos horas más entre semana yo...

Era por eso que salía mas más tarde de su empleo...desde ayer.

—¿Que? —Gajeel confimó para sí mismo la sospecha de que su novia lo había engañando.

No fue que no se diera cuenta de que Lucy en los últimos dos días se había ido del bar casi a la una de la mañana (¡pero por supuesto que se había dado cuenta al ser quien la acompañaba a su casa a pesar de no tener el permiso de Laxus!), sino las estúpidas escusas que ella le dijo para que él no se preocupara (así lo quería asimilar). "Es divertido estar aquí, quiero estar más tiempo contigo". "Lo que pasa es que cuando llego a mi casa, no me da sueño. Será que ya me estoy acostumbrando a las fiestas nocturnas, ¿no?".

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Mentir...diciendo que se quedaba para estar a su lado cuando la verdad era otra. Quizá porque le hacía falta dinero o porque Dreyar la había obligado a tenerla ahí a cumplir con complacer a todo hombre que se le cruzara. Torció la boca, molesto, diciéndose idiota mentalmente por haber pasado de alto el montón de papeles y gruesos libros botados en la alfombra. Sabía que muy cerca de ahí hallaría una cafetera o algo que se le pareciera, en donde pudiera verterse el café.

Lucy esperó a que la boca de Gajeel se moviera para cualquier cosa. Para que la besara o para que la recriminara. Estiró el brazo, queriendo hacer contacto entre su mano y la mejilla de su novio. Miró fijamente a sus ojos rojizos, ¿acaso la traía tan enamorada como para decirle que se olvidara de todo y mejor se concentrara en volverla suya? Sonrió.

—Si no puedes lidiar con las dos cosas, deja de estar como coneja en el bar.

«¿Eh?» salió en un suave sonido ingenuo de los labios femeninos.

Mierda. Gajeel ya sospechaba en que Lucy no dormía bien, que como una descuidada niñita no se preocuaparía por descansar debidamente. Y que por aguantarse, ahora debía lidiar con ella.

—Pero...

—No quieras aparentar ser una adulta que puede lidiar con todo cuando aún eres una niña —se incorporó totalmente y buscó su chaqueta, la cogió y fue directo a la puerta con intenciones de irse.

—¡Gajeel! —llamó Lucy elevando el volumen de su voz, sin embargo, no tardó que la sensibilidad la golpeara de lleno y se debilitaran sus cuerdas vocales. ¿No se iría así como si nada, verdad? Después de que ella lo llamara rota en llanto, él iba a ser capaz de abandonarla en ese estado. Impulsivamente se levantó de la cama.

Lucy se mordió los labios. No iba a servir, el aludido ya estaba abriendo la puerta a la vez que un grácil torrente de gotas caía velozmente encima de sus mejillas.

—No te vayas... —suplicó en una muy baja voz mientras él la miraba sin inmutarse.

La puerta se cerró.

Gajeel se había ido.

Ella supo que su novio la había escuchado. De lo que no se enteró fue que al caminar entre las calles, el muchacho pelinegro se sentía un patán por haberla deja así, pues la amaba, y a pesar de todo...a pesar de que Lucy siguiera siendo tan inmadura.

Y que él no supiera cuándo cerrar su bragueta ni tratándose de alguien tan dulce.

...

A la mañana siguiente y a la siguiente y a los cinco días después, el asunto no mejoró.

Lucy decayó tanto en estado físico como emocional. Gajeel no la miraba, no le hablaba, no se preocupaba por ella. ¿Significaba que ya no tenía novio? Se sentía el envoltorio de una paleta, que cuando ya no la necesitan, la tiran a la basura. Se obligó a no llamarlo. Tuvo que cogerse de la mesa muchas veces para no ir corriendo a sus brazos o a su espalda y darle un abrazo que le hiciera entender que no podía perderlo, no después de que todos sus sentimientos salieran a la luz. Además que, según ella, la estúpida excusa de haberla dejado porque Lucy no le contara a cerca de sus horas extras en el trabajo y el hecho de que tomara café para no dormir, era simplemente falsa y ridícula.

Gajeel la quería, lo sabía.

¿Pero entonces porque se había alejado de ella?

Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, como que, ¿qué estaba haciendo y dónde ese día que pasó todo? ¿Se estaba viendo con otra chica? ¿Formaba parte de un club secreto? ¿Iba a las apuestas? El olor a cigarrillo y cerveza no se le olvidaba ni con el de las flores y pasteles.

Un miércoles, el reloj marcando cuarto para la media noche, Lucy se salió del vestidor, se puso el suéter y mientras se colgaba el bolso en el hombro, su celular vibró anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. ¿Quién cojones sería tan tarde? No le dio importancia y mejor se dirigió a la salida en donde Jellal Fernandes apareció.

—Hasta mañana, Jellal.

Su vocecita fue mecánica, sin su calidez habitual.

—Lucy, ¿no ibas a quedarte más tiempo este día?

—No... Yo... —decía mirando de reojo a los lados por si su posible ex novio estaba esperándola. Todavía guardaba una chispa de esperanza. Pero no. Eso la desanimó hasta el fondo, más allá del suelo. De por sí su semblante era más pálido. Ojeras, sin brillo, piel reseca. Lucy pasó de una brillante margarita a una seca hierba. Tragó saliva y miró a Jellal, forzando una sonrisita que le dolió al esbozarla—. Debo estudiar para mi examen de mañana.

Prácticamente corrió a la puerta, la abrió en un parpadeo y se largó agachando la cabeza justo a tiempo para que Jellal no se diera cuenta del río de lágrimas que caía por su rostro.

De inmediato, el mesero puso una cara de preocupación. Se quedó quieto mirando por donde ella había salido huyendo. ¿Qué le sucedía a la tierna Lucy que siempre veía feliz por el bar? Hace como cuatro días que no era la misma. Giró el cuerpo y divisó a Gajeel en la barra, donde hace unos minutos no se encontraba. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos dos no se hablaban en lo absoluto ni para decirse «hola». Jellal caminó hasta él y con una seriedad digna de una estatua, completamente estoico, le comentó:

—Oye, ¿por qué Lucy no te habla? No la estarás tratando mal, ¿verdad?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Gajeel contestó en un gruñido.

Jellal frunció el entrecejo casi de modo impasible, pero por dentro lleno de furia. ¿Como por qué coño iba a seguir dejando que fuera este bastardo quien se creyera el dueño de Lucy? No podía más.

—Sí lo es, porque alguien podría quitártela —amenazó, dirigiéndose al salón de empleados, y llamando la atención de los rojizos ojos de Gajeel, continuó—: Y ese alguien podría ser yo —sin más, desapareció de la vista del moreno, que abrió los ojos bañados en odio.

Ese cabrón estaba equivocado si creía que podía tan siquiera tocar a esa mujer.

Nadie le quitaría a su Lucy.


End file.
